Romance between Bit and Leena
by Super Saiyajin Goku
Summary: Bit and Leena encounter great hardship from the Backdraft, but it only pushes them closer together.
1. The Cookie

**WARNING: Intended for mature audiences, if you are under the age rating of M, do not read on!**

Ok this is inspired by the many random times Leena hurts Bit and the fact that I think they really like each other deep down

Starting in the episode where Leena steals Bit's cookie and what _might've _happened if Harry's sister just kept on going instead of stopping by the Blitz team's place.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids

* * *

Leena was distracted by the D. Bison's passing by. Bit took this wild chance to catch leena's lips and some of the cookie with his own mouth.

Leena stood in shock, as did Bit who didn't really know what he was doing.

"Bit… what…. THE HELL?!"

"Look I'm sorry! I just wanted my cookie back!"

"You didn't have to take it out of my _mouth_ you pervert!"

Bit shrugged, he thought 'It actually tastes better than before!'

Later that night at dinner, Leena glared at Bit, a glare ominous enough to cut all conversation. "Uh Leena, something bothering you?" asked Toros.

Leena just kept on glaring but thought 'Maybe I shouldn't be so mad, it wasn't that bad of a kiss/violation'. "Bit, pass me the salt" said Leena.

"Sure here ya go!" Bit tossed the salt…but the cap was loose and fell all over Leena.

"BIT!!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know the cap was loose!"

"Ohhhh that does it!" Leena exclaimed and stomped out of the room.

Leena got in the shower and got to thinking 'I hate that Bit sooo much, why can't he just pass the salt like a normal person….'

After dinner Bit thought about taking a shower and apologizing to Leena. He went to the bathroom, completely oblivious to the fact

that someone was obviously already in it.

"BIT!!!!"

"Sorry!"

But for some reason Bit didn't leave, he just stood there staring at Leena's naked form. Leena did the same to Bit.

A minute passed…

They spontaneously, yet at the same time, jumped into a passionate embrace of kissing. Bit and Leena both thought

'What the am I doing?'

Leena asked out loud "What are we doing Bit?"

"I don't know Leena, but I think we're in love" replied Bit

"Love?" Leena had always wondered what that was like, having seen many stories of girls falling for their man.

"So this is love?" Leena had never thought that she would fall for Bit, especially like this. Leena backed away.

"Bit, I think you should go…"

Bit understood and left; speechless. He was still able to think though 'What should I do?' Bit thought 'I think I may

really be in love with Leena'.

* * *

Ok so that's it for this chap. Tell me what you guys think and I'll continue!


	2. The Situation

Hey guys I know it has been a while but I got it done! Just a bit longer than the last, but here you go, enjoy!!

* * *

Bit woke up, how much of what just happened was a dream? Some of it? All of it? None of it? It doesn't matter!  
Today is the big match against the Thunder Blade team. Bit got out of bed and went to brush his teeth.

Bit thought "Damn, I hate it when I can't discern dreams from reality, now how am I supposed to find out what happened, I  
can't just ask Leena 'hey, did we almost do it in the shower?'………..I know!" He went down to breakfast and saw everyone  
already finished and Toros was cleaning up.

"Hey Bit! It was your turn to clean the dishes today, you go 2x the next 2 days!"

"Oh geez fine then" sighed Bit.

Bit saw remains of the big cookie wrapping in the garbage, that definitely happened.

He decided to take a direct approach in asking Leena.

"Hey Leena remember yesterday in the shower?"  
The others gathered around, eyeballing the two of them.

"Bit what in the blue hell are you talking about?!...wait…you didn't…"

Everyone saw what was about to come, they stormed out of the room.

"I didn't what Leena?"

"YOU DIDN'T SNEEK PICTURES OF ME DID YOOOUUUU?!!!!?"

"No No of course I didn't! Don't be silly I wouldn't do that"

"Well I guess you're not the type to do that…but what the hell are you asking me then?"

"Nothing….I just thought about that new scent you have around you, just want to know if uh…it's a new  
brand you're using…"

"Actually I am! I'm glad you noticed Bit!"

'Oh wow I just got myself out of one hell of a predicament…that I completely got myself into in the first place' Bit thought  
to himself.

"Well I think I'll go get ready for that battle with the Thunder Blades now" Bit said.

"I'll go too" Leena joined up.

'Wow Bit noticed my new scent! He's one perceptive guy…' Leena thought to herself.

The battle ended quite fast, Liger Zero didn't even have to transform to take out the first guy and Leena took out the others  
with a barrage of missiles. Leaving nothing but a nice view for Brad.

"Oh well as long as I get paid….still didn't get any rep points though, that sucks" Brad sighed.

"Aw Brad don't be too down about it, it's not like you'd get very many with those clowns…I don't know why they were  
so easy to beat though, they're the team right below us!" replied Bit.

"Ah I'm tired, it wasn't a tough battle but the heat sure builds up in that cockpit, I'm going to take a shower" Said Leena as  
she happily walked away.

'Maybe I should….naaaa, that was just some random dream, no way I would do it on purpose in real life' Bit thought to himself. Bit walked toward the bathroom closer to his room, this time listening for any showering noises coming from within.'The coast is clear!'

Bit walked in to an undressing Leena, who had her panties down to her knees at this point.  
Leena didn't turn around all the way, as a matter in fact she was pulling down those panties almost  
a little too slowly!

Bit didn't even realize he was staring until Leena turned around.

"BIT what the hell?!!"

Bit soon realized he wasn't just staring, he was horny, he entered the bathroom.

"Leena you're so- *BAM!

Leena socked Bit in the face sending him flying out the bathroom, across the next room where Jaime was reading- who didn't even notice the airborne Bit. Bit landed in the next room over, conscious enough to come to think and realize what happened.

Leena had held back enough to not send him flying straight on through to the cockpit.

"Was Bit about to say…that I was beautiful?" Leena thought.

"Damn I was going to compliment her, but I guess I was being too damn forward…stupid ass" Bit cursed himself.

Leena took a long hot shower, thinking about what happened, why she held back. She concluded

'That Bit, even if I am that damn good looking, he shouldn't have just walked on in…I was taking off my panties  
for goodness sake!!...But still, maybe I should…_apologize_, I did hit him kinda hard, the hardest in a while…'.

Bit met Leena later in the evening in the living room alone…

* * *

So tell me what you think! I tried to twist things up a bit.

I'm real busy, I got this done tonight with the help of an enforced breaking of writer's block with a rough

draft of an English essay I have due hehe.

Leave feedback, thanks for reading!


	3. The Week Before

Ah! Another chap done! I hope you guys like this one as well.

* * *

Leena met Bit in the living room. She wants answers!

"Bit what in the blue hell were you thinking walking in on me like that!?"

"Nothing! Nothing! I just didn't realize you were in the nude! I thought…you would be clothed." Of course he was making it all up, he saw what he saw and liked it. Trying to get out of it while looking like less of a pervert was a different matter.

"Hmph well you should knock before you enter!" replied Leena, a stern look on here face.

"Yeah…sorry."

Leena signed, "you don't need to…it was a mistake." She felt he was truly sorry, which he was.

"Ok whatever, lets just go eat" She said. Bit was relieved; he didn't have to put too much effort into grieving for forgiveness! The two of them made their way into the dining room. Jamie was cooking up some of his delicious Eggplant Parmesan.

"Oh hell yes, Jamie you're the best!" Leena replied jumping into her seat, simultaneously putting a napkin on her collar and grabbing a fork and knife in each hand. Brad looked a little more interested than usual; he was also fond of Jamie's cooking. Fifteen minutes later, there was nothing left of the two pans worth of food. One and a half of which was all now in Leena's stomach.

"How in the hell does she stay that thin?" Brad whispered over to Bit.

"I don't know, but that's freakin hot!" Bit replied, out loud.

Everyone was looking at Bit. Brad managed a look of disgust and confusion. Nobody knew what he was replying to, so Toros asked.

"What's 'freakin hot' Bit??"

"Oh, uh…Jamie's cooking, he makes the best food ever!"

"How would you know? Leena ate all of it" replied Brad. A spatula met Brad's head an instant later.

"Damn, what's wrong with you woman!"

"There's nothing wrong with having an appetite! And I didn't eat _all _of it!"

"Guys guys, there no need to argue. I have more food, I've known Leena long enough!"

"Hmph well fine then…" Brad grunted.

Bit was starting to realize what aspects of Leena he liked, and now Brad knew as well. After dinner, it was Brad and Bit's turn to do the dishes.

"Bit, you have a crush on Leena!"  
"I guess so, but I don't know what to do!"

"Let me tell you what you need to do, find a sane person."

"Aw c'mon she's not that bad!"  
"Ok Bit, do what you want, I guess I'm not one to talk after that deal with Naomi…but whatever."

Well Brad knew, and apparently doesn't care, not too surprisingly. He had other things to worry about, like the rest of the team, about winning the championship. They had a match with the Mammoth team, a team specializing with Elephanders. The battle would commence in one week.

"Jamie we've dealt with them before. The Jager can take them but we'll need more considering there's three of them...do you think that you can help us out with you're flying abilities?" Bit queried.

"Sure Bit, but we'll need to plan carefully, their strategy is shoot and defend. Nobody's been stupid, or smart enough for that matter to take them on in close range. The Jager can do it, I think Brad can sit this one out and we can use Leena's firepower to create a flank…"

Jamie continued his discussion with Bit, who later told the others about the plan. It was flawless in theory. They spent a couple days practicing their strategy, now they only need wait for the day. If they win this, they've got two more wins to make it to the championship match. The Mammoth team had made it this far for a reason… and the Blitz team was going to find out exactly who they are and why they're unstoppable.

* * *

Well there it is, I hope you enjoyed reading. Review and you shall receive!

-SSJ


	4. The Day Arrives

Wow you guys have been patient (for the most part XD). But the wait is over!

Enjoy!

* * *

"AAAAAAA! Why the hell won't this thing move!" Jamie screamed. The day of the match had arrived; almost everything had been perfect up until now.

"My Raynos…what's wrong?"

"Jamie, we need to go NOW!" Bit exclaimed.

Then it hit him, his Raynos hadn't been used in a long time, there was a mechanical problem. The team could go out in a number less than three but it would be suicide.

"Ok guys I'll get ready with my Shadow Fox. I don't think I'll be much use as it is now…I'll have to prepare it…" Brad said.

"Alright, but be damned quick about it! We'll need that help ASAP." Bit replied.

The judge dropped out of the sky, both teams were on the field minus Brad. The judge gave the signal and the match began.

"Hahaha! A liger and a Gun Sniper, this is going to be a piece of cake!" said a member of team Mammoth.

"Oh yeah? Well see about that!" Leena exclaimed.

"Ok Leena, we may not be able to do as…HEY LEENA?"

Leena was too busy launching a hoard of missiles, all falling short of the enemy.

"Well I can use this dust cover to go and take out one of them"  
Bit and Liger sped to the side under the cover of the dust and leaped toward a figure of the enemy.

He was thrown down by the swing of a trunk.

"You fool, you think you're the first one's to try that?" Said one of them. Liger got up and went to retreat, it wouldn't work this way.

"Brad where the hell are you?" Bit thought out loud.

Five lasers shot out from the sky, all hitting their targets but one. The three Elephanders were down and so was the Gun Sniper. Liger had managed to stay up, but had been nicked in the leg. His speed would be useless.

"God not these guys again."

It was the Backdraft organization. The mothership began to pick up the crippled Zoids one by one. Then came Liger's turn. He tried to them a Strike Laser Claw but it was futile. In the end he too was taken…

"God damnit I was almost ready…but I probably would've been taken too…" Brad said.

Bit awoke to find himself in some sort of prison, the other pilots seemed to be in the same situation next to and across from him. The prison had a translucent green laser energy shield instead of bars. A voice came on the small monitor in every cell

"There's two ways to go Zoid pilots. Join us and keep your Zoids, or stay there and rot while we do with them as we please."

"Screw you!" Replied Leena who was next to Bit's cell.

"Like hell we'd ever join you!" Said Bit.

"It's a shame, a Zoid works so much better with its own pilot, but we can manage."

It wasn't too much later that they heard rumbling throughout the ship. Bit wondered how they were going to get out of this. He had to save Leena and the others. A klaxon sounded and lights flashed red. The ship was beginning to tilt.

Bit's solution was just a few decks below...

* * *

There it is! Just in case you guys are wondering why it takes me so long, it's school! I've got finals over the course of the

Next couple of weeks then it's summer! (though I have summer classes too XD) But rest assured you won't have to wait

Nearly as long for the next chap. Review and you shall encourage this Gakusee! (Student, I'm also taking Japanese classes too :) )

-SSJ


	5. When Things Go Wrong

**Kore wa, go ban arimasu! (here it is, #5!)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Contain it! Fire your tasers!" the grunt yelled. It didn't matter how many of their puny handheld tasers were fired, it would take a lightning strike to effectively electrocute Liger. The men were forced to retreat or risk being crushed by the giant metal hybrid. Liger didn't have a plan, except destroy things until the enemy was down. Effectively in the thrashing, the cargo door was busted open. Liger leapt out, the ship had yet to go very far.

Liger took a look back, he knew Bit was on board. There was no way he was going to let him go. Liger leapt up and with a swift Laser Claw, took out the left engine. The ship was on a collision course to the ground.

"That must be Liger" Bit said with a smirk. The metal ground they were all on stood on shook violently. The field on Bit's cell flickered before going out. Bit got out and looked for the controls to get the others free.

"This must be it" Bit pressed the button and the field on Leena's cell was also gone.

"Thanks Bit, I owe you one" Leena smiled.

They stared at each other for a second before another quake shook the ship. "Sounds like Liger's determined to dissect me out of here!"

Bit was right, it was exactly what Liger was doing, tearing the ship apart.

"Bit, we still have to let the others…" She didn't get to finish her sentence before a large pipe knocked her down.

"LEENA!" Bit had little time to react, the pipe had bounced away but the ship was beginning to tilt the other way, Leena would be in its path when it rolled down. Bit sprinted over and picked her up and moved her out of the way seconds before it came. "Damnit! I have to get us out of here now! I don't even know where the other cells are!" Bit had to give up on his former opponents; he had to get Leena out right away.

"Bit, I think my leg is broken" Leena spoke. "Yeah, I'm going to get us out of here!" Bit made his way out of the room with Leena over his shoulder.

"This way looks clear"

"So does this way, looks like there's an elevator too" Leena replied, being the eyes behind him. Bit went to his right towards the elevator. "Damn, there's got to be guards, uh, guarding the exit, I'll just head to the top"

Once the door opened, the roof was clawed open. Liger, as if on cue, was there. "HEY LIGER, DOWN HERE!" Bit shouted. Liger lowered a claw and helped the two on board. "Alright buddy, lets get back home, we've got to get out of here!" Liger didn't need to hear that, he was already on his way.

"Bit! Is that you?!" Toros sounded shocked on the speakers. "I've called the authorities, they're on their way" Toros said. "Good, I hope those bastards get it!" Leena shouted.

Once they got out, the two were relieved. Bit was still hanging onto Leena.

"Hey Bit?...you can put me down, I think my leg might actually be ok now" Leena blushed a little.

"No way, I saw it, you leg can't be undamaged from something like that" Bit took her to her room and laid her on her bed. "I'll be back, I don't think the Backdraft will just..." Bit was cut off by Jamie on the speakers "BIT! The Backdraft have launched the Elephanders, it looks like they're not taking this lying down!"

"Well…that's why" Bit said and left, taking one more look at Leena. Leena felt a little helpless, she wanted to be there to help him but she was exhausted. Bit got the Schneider ready. "Hey Jamie, put the launching gear at 200 and at a 45° angle at the rightmost Elephander, you know what I mean?"

"I read ya Bit just a second…there we go, ready when you are!"

Bit launched out and Liger got his blades out, the Elephander didn't see it coming, the blade cut the behemoth in half, resulting in an explosion knocking Liger back.

"Aggggh, damn didn't think the thing would explode" He got Liger back up but the other two giants were on him. They shot out of their trunks some large rounds that missed but shook up Liger. "Liger we have to get out of this, lets go this way." They went behind the torn up ship. He would again attempt a strike out of nowhere.

"That idiot thinks it will work twice? What a fool" The Elephander aimed up over the ship, Bit was sure to come over the top with his blades.

But that was not the case; Bit came _through_ the ship, knocking down the giant's leg, not risking an explosion. The remaining behemoth was definitely ready this time though, reacting quickly to the orange beast. The mammoth shot a homing missile that struck Liger dead on. Bit and Liger were down. Liger's systems were fried though; it would take some repairing to get Liger online, let alone battle ready.

The Elephander walked over and prepared to stomp.

About 20 missiles hit the Elephander from the side, from the one and only capable Dibison.

"L-Leena?!"

"That's right, Bit, I'm here for you!" Leena was sweating. The Elephander was beyond out of commission, the top half was _gone_, blown apart leaving only legs standing. Leena was out; she overdid her limit with her injury.

She woke up later with Bit by her side. "Bit?" He was fast asleep on the desk. She got up and walked over to the kitchen. "Oh Leena! You're up!" her father exclaimed. "You were out two whole days! Did you thank Bit? He stayed by your side the whole time!"

"He did?" Leena was happy rather than confused. She felt that she had truly connected with him over this incident. She walked back to her room. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Bit woke and sighed a little.

"Leena??"

"Thanks Bit…thanks a lot."

"Leena…I'd do anything to protect you" Bit said, giving her a half hug with his hand over her neck. She reached down and kissed him on the cheek. Blushing a little, she went to take a shower.

Bit turned red and watched her walk over. He laid his head between his arms and looked at the wall in front of him, thinking; "Leena…"

* * *

It's not the end!

More events to happen and deeper relationships to develop. Don't forget to review!

-SSJ


	6. A Day Off

**It's been a while eh? Well here ya'll go.**

**

* * *

  
**

It had been a week since the last Backdraft incident. In the midst of it all, the judge had been destroyed so there was delay in response from the officials on how to proceed with the tournament finals. The Mammoth team was the #2 on the list but they were nowhere to be found.

"Those guys must have been piloting the Elephanders after we came out of the ship…they really took those bastards up on their offer didn't they?" Bit said a little disturbed by the event.

"I recognized that one guys' voice, they were definitely the pilots. I wonder what they were thinking? The #2 guys joining the bad guys at the last second of the championship match? Seems a bit cooky" Leena replied.

"I think I'm kinda glad that the officials are taking their time, I think we need a real break after that fiasco" said Bit.

Later that evening everyone sat around bored; wondering when Jaime would start cooking. "Hehe, sorry everyone, looks like we're out of food" he finally said. Everyone fell out of their seats. "Well this stinks, I'm going out for a pizza" Brad said. "Hey now, how about we all go?" Toros said.

So they all went to the nearest town of Brawbary. "Nice place eh? How about we go to that place?" Toros pointed out.

"Hey Leena, want to go someplace else? I don't think I'm in the mood for pizza" Bit whispered.

"Yeah. Hey everyone I forgot my uh, yeah so I'll be back later just go on ahead without me" Leena said and sped off.

"Oh I know where it is, I'll help ya look for it" Bit followed. Everyone looked on, shrugged and went on in, too hungry to care at this point.

"So where did you have in mind?" Leena said.

"I think I heard of a nice Vegetarian place around here, how about we check it out?" Bit replied. So to the restaurant they went. They ate their meals and sat around a bit.

"Food really doesn't really doesn't need unflavored fat to taste good does it?" Bit said.

"Yeah I'm sure pops and they are wolfing down pepperoni right now" Leena replied.

"Hey Bit, this was really nice."

"Yeah, want to go elsewhere for desert?"

"Yeah."

So the two went to a nearby boardwalk. "There's bound to be one of those ice cream carts along this place, I always loved beachside boardwalks" Bit said.

"Yeah beats having to see nothing but arid planes all the time." Leena replied. After their ice cream, they went back to the ship. No one was around. "You want to know what happened?" Leena said. "Yeah probably the same thing as last time, they ended up going to the arcade to blow the rest of their dough" Bit laughed.

"Hey Bit"

"Hmm?"

Bit turned around and walked into a kiss. Surprised at first, he then responded to the soft lips.

"Thanks for a great time" Leena whispered into his ear while giving him a hug. Bit hugged her back and put his right hand on her soft hair. He gave her a kiss this time. His other hand accidentally brushed her chest, she gave a small squeal.

"AHH I'm sorry I didn't mea.." Bit stopped his sentence realizing that he wasn't about to get clobbered. Leena rubbed against him in a slightly perverted fashion. Bit this time, although more carefully, purposely returned his hand to her breast and gave a slight squeeze.

"Ahh.." Leena gave a small moan. She snuggled on his neck and whispered in his ear "I love you Bit."

The two parted for the night. Bit returned to his room, heart pounding and mind racing "Oh man it's really happening, I really can't believe she let me go to second base on the same day as first!"

Leena went to her room as well thinking to herself "I can't believe me and Bit really are together. He might be the one after all..."

The next morning the two were alone again.

"Geez where the hell are they now?" Bit asked.

"Probably passed out on the racing game chairs" Leena replied. Bit laughed. After they shared some pancakes they went out to look for them.

"Well fortunately there's only one arcade, and it happens to be right next to that pizza place" Bit said. They went to the arcade but there was no one around.

The man by the cash register called out "Hey you two!"

"Yeah?" Bit replied.

"You friends of those three guys who were here last night right?"  
"Pops, waster, and the kid? Yeah"

"They were taken away by some guys…they didn't seem friendly, I think they were threatened!"  
"What?!" Leena yelled.

"Did you see where they went?" Bit asked.

"No, but I think they were definitely from out of town, wearing some dark clothes"  
"Sounds like it's them again, didn't they learn their lesson? Well thanks mister, c'mon Leena I think I know what they'll do now." With that, the two returned to base and as expected they received a radio message.

"If you want your pals back, meet us at the base of the closest mountain at 7:30 today. Come in your zoids." said a voice that sounded just like the captor who offered them the deal on the ship last time.

"Well I don't think we have a choice" Bit said.

"Those bastards will pay, this time I'm not leaving until their ship is ash!" Leena said furious.

"We should come up with a plan, here's what I think we should do…" Bit started to explain.

"I don't know how well it will work, it's just us two, but we'll get'm back, your dad, Jaime, and Brad."

"Hey Bit, you know it has been a while since you joined us…I can't thank you enough for not only helping the team get this far, but for everything" Leena said.

"Hey you guys are like family now, I'm sure you'd do the same for me"

"Bit, I definitely would" with that she gave him a kiss. The two went to prepare their zoids as according to Bits' plan.

The hour approached…

* * *

**What will happen? What is Bits' plan? The two have drawn closer to each other but will that help or hinder them in their upcoming confrontation?**

**Remember to review!**

**-SSJ  
**


	7. Unexpected

Hey guys sorry about any email spam. I decided to fix a couple (very minor) story inconsistencies so if you didn't notice before it's not really all that important (for my own peace of mind is all the reason I needed)!

Update: I also changed my username and edited this story to clarify how there came to be a three legged Zoid :)

Well enough babble, here's the story!

* * *

Bit got into his Liger and switched to _enhanced_ Schneider mode. Only the trained eye could tell, but the only difference was the sharpness of the blades. Toros had gotten this upgrade for Bit a while back just incase he met a foe too tough for regular Schneider's blades, which would probably never happen. But how could even Toros say no to _guaranteed_ cutting edge?

Bit was happy though, it was going to make the difference in his plan. Despite being a lucky grunt at first, he had improved his tactician skills on multiple occasions, all resulting in victory for the team. It was going to be two versus whatever the Backdraft had in store for them. Bits' plan had to work or they would fall prey to the Backdrafts' demands.

The convoy came to a reasonable distance to the planned meeting spot. Bit and Leena headed out, they approached field in front of the waiting Backdraft ship. There were three familiar Zoids waiting for them.

"What the hell?!" Bit exclaimed. The three were all new Elephanders.

"C'mon Bit, it's the Backdraft, you know they bought them….or stole" Leena gritted her teeth at the thought that they didn't only steal Zoids anymore, but people too!

"Well I see you've made it in fine condition. How about we get this party started?" spoke the familiar voice from the ship. A giant blue bubble appeared out from the side of the ship, enveloping the Liger and Dibison. Both Zoids' systems went offline.

Smart Field Technology, SF for short. It was the Backdraft's own cunning invention. It could neutralize whatever it was programmed to target. So naturally they targeted anything without a Backdraft code.

"And now its time for some payback you damn Blitz team!" yelled another voice. Although only Leena heard this, as the Zoid she was piloting was _not_ the Dibison.

"You're damn right you bastards!!" Leena yelled and the side of the Backdraft ship exploded and the Blue energy dissipated.

"What the hell?!" the same Elephander pilot screamed. Leena smirked. She was a small way up the mountain sniping with the Shadow Fox with a custom sniper that Brad was so fond of.

"Hmph! We didn't plan on this, but you sure made it easy!" Leena spoke. Liger came back online and the Dibison as well. Bit had been controlling the Dibison remotely from his Liger.

"But then who the hell is in that other Zoid?! Bah it doesn't matter, we'll crush you either way, the SF was only to make our revenge easier. You destroyed our custom made Elephanders, but the Backdraft was more than kind enough to provide us with much more enhanced versions!" said another of the Elephander pilots.

"Yeah, in comparison the only thing that our old models were good for was the ejection seats! We'll run through you like a hot knife thr*" the pilot of the middlemost Elephander didn't have time to finish his sentence as another bullet ricocheted off of his shields.

"Why you little!.."

"Give me back my dad and friends! You damn cowards!" Leena yelled. The Elephanders had anti-targeting shields, any lock-on would activate the shields.

"Looks like we'll be using the rest of your plan, Bit." Leena messaged.

Elsewhere, inside the Backdraft ship, the three captive Blitz members were planning on how to get out.

"You know we're probably quite lucky that we're all in the same cell able to plan like this, Bit said they had their ship messed up courtesy of Liger so I guess only one of these cells works" Jaime said.

"Yeah but we're going to have to fool that guard if we want Brad's plan to work. Think you're a good enough of an actor Jaime?" Toros said. Brad socked Jaime in the stomach.

"And that's what you get you damn bastard!" Brad yelled at him.

"Hey hey, what's the commotion!?" the guard yelled and came over. Brad continued to beat on Jaime on the ground.

"Brad stop it! You know he has a medical condition!" Toros yelled at Brad. The guard let down the field and entered.

"Alright, you're going straight to the captain, she'll take care of you…" the guard came over to Brad casually as if not expecting any resistance. Brad socked him in the face, sending him flying back, he was out cold.

"Wow Brad quite an arm you've got their!" Toros complimented.

"Alright Jaime we've got to get out of here…Jaime!"

"owwww…you didn't have to hit so hard!" Jaime complained.

"I had to make it look real!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

They ran out and headed toward the elevator.

"You know I didn't expect for him to be that stupid, I thought he'd at least shoot me with a taser or something, the idiot just walked on over! I wanted to say 'hi' but my fist got to greet him first" Brad said.

"Yeah we all saw, c'mon we should go to the elevator, that's how Bit got out right?" Jaime said.

"Yeah but Liger tore through the roof to get him…it is the command deck so I doubt we'd wind up anywhere but back in that cell with extra guards if we go there." Toros advised.

"Yeah and they probably know we escaped by now, there were a couple cameras in that room, hell they probably know we're here right now too!" Brad said. While there should've been about a few dozen guards coming for them now, there were none in sight.

Back outside, Bit was ready to execute his plan. "Hey Leena, lets do it!" Bit said. Leena shot another round, right at Liger. Schneider's new blades didn't work as planned, but even better. The bullet was cut but not in just in half as Bit thought; the bullet

split in two and then the two pieces almost immediately broke in a shotgun fashion. The pieces decimated the left and right Elephanders and got the middle ones' front right leg. Since they weren't locked on, the shields weren't alerted. This left only a three legged Elephander in the middle.

"Wow, that's a pretty ingenious plan, too bad you didn't take care of the middlemost Zoid, now you're going to regret it!" yelled the familiar voice again. A second SF came online and shut the Liger and Dibison down again.

"Goddamnit! I only had three fucking rounds in this sniper…hold on Bit I'm coming!" Leena panicked.

"NO! Stay where you are!" Bit tried to yell, but the com was down along with the rest of Liger's systems.

The Elephander made its way over to Liger. The Shadow Fox appeared and leapt to give the Elephander a good headshot with the secondary gun, but she had forgotten about the SF, too worried about Bit. The Shadow Fox deactivated mid-air and was a ragdoll coming at the Elephander. The Elephander swiftly knocked the Shadow Fox down, destroying a part of the its engine. Just then the shield went off again.

"God what the hell?!" yelled the Elephander's pilot. Toros and company had made their way to the generator for the second field and deactivated it.

"Alright Jaime, now lets get the hell out of here!" Toros remarked. They made their way to the hanger and used one of their jeeps to make their way out.

Not too far away Liger had reactivated and had already finished off the remaining Elephander. There was little time to react, the Liger had been able enough to beat the behemoth but the systems were at their limits having suffered two unexpected

shutdowns. The hanger just then launched a recovery vehicle and picked up the Shadow Fox.

"Hey…HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Bit was furious. Liger stumbled forward but was quickly crippled. The Backdraft ship started to take off.

"No…no no NO NO!!" Bit was about to explode. A few minutes passed, Toros and the others had made it back to their ship. Jaime made his way to the field with the Raynos.

"Good thing I had a quick look at the workings of that force field, this outta do the trick." The Raynos reached over to the Liger and sparked something. The Liger was back online.

"Jaime…how did you?" Bit was confused but not too hesitant.

"Nevermind, you have to take me up there, they've got Leena!"

"I know, let's go." Jaime lifted the Liger up and they caught up to the Backdraft ship within minutes.

On the Backdraft ship, Leena had been led to the interrogation room.

"What do you bastards want now?" Leena inquired.

"Oh nothing my dear" the familiar voiced person had appeared.

"Commander Brannigan at your service." He introduced himself.

"Service huh? Well I order you to let me off this scrapheap!" Leena exclaimed.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, but I can help you out in another way" the commander reached over, his hand making its way to her breast.

The commander was met with a fist in the face. Leena's face turned red with anger "That's not for you!!"

"I see." The commander was shocked at how much his face was hurting.

Liger had just leapt from Raynos' grasp and headed toward the ship, he did a Strike Laser Claw at where he thought the Deck was. Bit had enough time to look at the damage before continuing toward the ground. He didn't believe it.

He saw an image he couldn't even imagine. Leena was lying close to the decimation and had been in the way.

Liger continued on his way to the ground. Bit was in too much shock to do anything. His heart had been broken.

"Bit!" Jaime yelled. From his view everything looked to be fine but he could feel Bit's heart break somehow. He looked on at the damage and saw a man in a uniform, supposedly the one in charge, carrying Leena's limp state away from the carnage.

There was little he could do but shoot a tag at the ship and go to catch Liger before he hit the ground.

* * *

Close to three weeks had passed. Bit still wouldn't budge from his room.

"Goddamnit, why can't we just go after them?!" Brad exclaimed.

"Well for one we don't have the means, we were only able to go after them last time because we had them at a slight advantage. And then there's Bit…" Toros said. He himself was in a state of denial. Bit had skipped that state and went straight into depression.

"If we don't have him, we're not going to get very far in the fight."

On the Backdraft ship, Leena had fully healed, the damage was only minor. She happily made her way to the Commander's quarters.

"Heeey!" Leena happily entered. Brannigan would normally have groped her. But he heeded the doctor's warning.

"If she is to get any inappropriate physical contact, her memory might come back, since that was her last experience of you. You have yourself to blame for that, pervert." The doctor's exact words.

"Hey how about getting me some tea?"

"Sure thing." Leena left to get some.

"Damn, how am I supposed to get closer to her if it chances getting one of those metal fists in my face." Brannigan had been infatuated with her but not to the point of risking his well being. He had felt her wrath once already.

"But…I do have her, and that means that those Blitz bastards will be eager for a fight. And then I will get my hands on that Liger." He recalled the cunning strategy that Bit had used against the Elephanders. It was a great plan, only executable

with the Enhanced Schneider's blades.

Meanwhile Brad and Jamie were constructing their plan. They would go at their ship with the same plan the Liger and Raynos had used, but as before, the main problem was figuring out where the generators would be. Most likely moved…or, they may even have more of them maybe even covering 100% of the ship. This would make the plan completely futile. Brad only had at his disposal the Dibison.

"That armor is thick…the Dibison's missiles are good but not good enough for that metal. And the Liger won't let me pilot it." Brad pondered.

"I've got it…we could get some of the advanced AP ballistic missiles, I doubt their armor could withstand that." Toros suggested.

"Yeah, but the problem is that those missiles would overheat the Dibison's gun in 1 shot, and we can't afford the recommended gun that the missile is designed for." Brad replied.

"Maybe…maybe I could modify the Dibison's targeting to the Shadow Fox's" Jaime suggested.

"I do remember the semantics of your sniper rifle Brad, I could implement those algorithms to the Dibison and we wouldn't need more than 1 shot, as long as we can get the engine, we could then just tare them up on the inside with our regular weapons

afterwards.

"That could…work!" Brad and Toros agreed. The team would execute the plan in a couple days time.

Brad passed by Bit's room. He understood how Bit felt, if Bit wasn't in the mood for revenge, he would take it for him.

The day of reckoning arrived. While the Backdraft had its own plan to deal with the Blitz team, it was to be executed the following week. They didn't see the Blitz team's preemptive strike coming.

* * *

How well will the plan work? Will they realize that Leena is still alive? Will Bit be able to do anything? Next time!

-SSJ


	8. Rescue Now or Never

Ah time passes so fast doesn't it? (Well I guess not if you're a reader, believe me I know I'm torturing you all, Gomen!) But with work, school, writer's block…you know how it is XD

Yoroshiku onegai simasu~

-SSJ

* * *

"All systems check, we're good to go sir."

"Good, good, engage liftoff procedures."

The Backdraft ship lifted off like it was any another day. On the sand being kicked up, a small object could be seen scurrying away. Upon closer inspection, it can be seen to have the label "Property of Toros."

"Mission accomplished, Brad returning to base, over and out."

Brad had planted a 'silent' type 2 shaped bomb under the spot thought to be the underside of the engine. It was guaranteed not to have human presence at the least. Earlier Jamie had analyzed the ship's style and composition. It was completely custom built but even custom ships have dead giveaways, at least to the eyes of an expert. The original plan was to launch a single missile but it was an avoidable risk, and it had no homing capabilities considering they wouldn't have been using the proper gun. And if they had missed they risked hitting a part of the ship that Leena may have been on. Best to be on the safer side.

"Do you think Bit will be pissed about this bomb?" Brad inquired.

"Nah, if we get Leena out I'm sure he won't even notice the missing grand from his paycheck." Toros replied.

"Alright Brad as soon as you get back and get prepped we'll blow the bomb and jump right on them, we don't want to give them a chance."

On the Backdraft ship, Brannigan paced on the deck. He wasn't completely unprepared, he wanted to make his plan to crush the Blitz team flawless and devastating. He had a reputation to uphold as the organization's elite. But even the best black market scanners couldn't detect the nasty little surprise under his ship's engine.

"Alright I'm back, I'm pretty sure they didn't detect me either. A quick in and out" Said Brad.

"Good, I'm done modifying the Shadowfox, you're going solo but I'll be in the air just in case. We don't want to overdo it. Let's get moving quickly,

I want to blow it before they get too high." Jamie replied.

Brad got into his fox and Jamie into his Raynos. The time had come to attack.

"Ok I'm going to blow it in 3…2…1!" Jamie hit the button.

"Ok sir, we're going to speed up to optimal height."

"Go ahead Ensign." Brannigan said. The ship sped up without a hitch.

"Uh…Jamie?"

"Sorry Brad, that's a grand down the drain. Figures it's what we get for trying to go cheapo…even if we are trying to save _someone's_ _daughter._"

"Hey do you know how much those things cost?!" Toros remarked.

"Well whatever, we still have the missile right? I'll just launch it from here; get me a targeting solution fast." Brad replied.

"You got it…now!"

Brad launched the missile without a second's hesitation, it's a good thing he had sharp skills, the missile hit right on target.

"Mayday! We've been hit!" The Ensign exclaimed.

"Get a trajectory, I want our attack squad deployed immediately, send the Redlers!" Commanded Brannigan.

"Aye sir…we're on a steady decline sir, our engines are gone!"

"Damnit, use our thrusters, I'll be damned if we crash this easily."

The squad of 5 Redlers were all that could be spared, Brannigan had planned to pick up another 5 squads to attack the Blitz team with. But this would have to hold, it was all but that they had left now. Until they crashed and could deploy the ground forces…or what would be left of them.

"Ok Brad doesn't look like they'll go down without a fight; I'll try to tear them up as much as I can right now…wait looks like a group of Redlers were deployed…looks like there's only five but I think I can handle them with Raynos here." Raynos let out a growl, ready to strike. Jamie went in fast and hard, he got two in the first pass and got the other three on the return.

"That was…easy. It's a good thing they didn't have 30 of them or that would've been worth breaking a sweat over! Well let me take a closer look at this ship, see if I can dig Leena out." The Raynos hovered over the ship scanning for the target.

"Crap, they're gonna hit the dirt in 20 seconds…their thrusters just ran out of juice. Get ready Brad."

The ship came down soft, well about as soft as a flying piece of metal can. It crashed but there was no visible sign of a fire breaking out. The Shadowfox made its way over and started clawing its way into the ship semi-delicately.

"Sir, we've got a hull breach…from the top."

"They're on us already?! Shit I thought we had a couple more minutes. I'm heading to _my_ Liger." Brannigan left the deck furiously.

"I think I've found the living quarters, she might be here…or most likely the brig…" Brad continued.

"I…I think I see her! CRAP the same guy you said you saw just grabbed her again…I think he's heading toward the back, probably trying to escape in a flying zoid. I lost'm…I'll head to the aft."

Brannigan took Leena with her as an insurance policy; they wouldn't shoot him if she was in the same Zoid. He came out in his black Shield Liger.

"Hey Blitz team! I've got your girl in here and I'm leaving, follow me and I can't guarantee her safety!"

"Like hell!" Jamie followed the black Liger. An alarm went off in the cockpit and the Raynos went down before Jamie could so much as be surprised.

"Shit looks like they got me with a homing missile, I won't be able to get back in the air!" Jamie yelled.

"Don't worry I'm on them." Brad replied.

"Haha, no you aren't!" Another voice said over the comm.

A black Elephander came out and took a shot at the fox. Direct hit.

"Shit I'm down too!…sorry Bit…" Brad whispered under his breath.

"Haha! And just like that the Blitz team is down, if I had known it was going to be this easy!..."

All four legs of the black Liger were gone suddenly, the Zoid crashed.

"Don't you _touch_ my Leena!!" Bit screamed into his mic.

"Shit shit shit! How the hell did that thing catch up this fast!?"

The Liger had been suited up with the Schneider's usual outfit…and the Jager's boosters. Bit had wasted little time when he heard this bastard's voice through the comm.

"Well no matter, it's not like _you_ can fly in that thing!" The front of the Shield Liger opened up and a mini chopper lifted up. Bit couldn't hit it without risking hurting Leena.

"Hey who was that guy Commander? He sounded familiar…" Leena inquired.

"He was the enemy, don't mind him, he won't be bothering us again." Brannigan replied.

A couple minutes passed by, a VTOL appeared on the chopper's mirror.

"Shit they're still not done...didn't my ground forces keep them in check?"

Brad had managed to get back to the base in middle of the commotion and got into the Dibison to escort Toros to safety. An enraged Bit quickly sliced and diced up the remaining Backdraft Zoids so there was no immediate threat. Jamie had also made it back and got into the VTOL with Bit. Bit and Jamie could see the cockpit and the other two occupants now.

"Hey that's…" Leena continued.

"You're not catching me! Not when I deploy* Brannigan was cut short. A fist had cut him off and knocked him into the glass leaving a nice large crack.

"Keep me against my will will you?!" Leena yelled. She realized what was going on and got her memory back.

"I'm getting the hell out of here!" Leena opened the door and got to the side, leaving an unconscious Brannigan lying on the dashboard.

The VTOL slowly but steadily got next to the still steady chopper. Leena jumped. A hand reached over and hit Leena's leg as she did so.

"You bitch, take that!" Brannigan yelled.

"AAAAAAH!" Leena fell.

"LEENA!" Bit yelled. Without thinking, he too dived after her.

"Haha and just like that! Two birds with one* Brannigan was once again cut short, this time Jamie had took out a Desert Eagle AE and planted a .50 caliber round through his chest.

He didn't waste anytime, he had already started his decent to catch Bit and Leena. But the VTOL wasn't fast enough.

Bit reached Leena and grabbed her tight.

"It's ok Leena, we're together, even if it has to end this way." Bit said calmly.

"BIT! I suppose this is as good a time as any…I LOVE YOU!!" Leena screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I love you too."

A couple hundred feet from the ground, a blue and orange object appeared. Liger jumped and matched his downward speed to match the both of theirs, landing them in the cockpit. He evened out his speed with the boosters he still had on as they approached the ground. Liger made a ten point landing with the occupants still intact.

"Holy crap, Liger!" Bit said shaken up. Liger gave a faint growl, pleased with the results. Jamie made it down, relieved to see that Liger had made it.

The craft with Brad and Toros caught up. It had only taken them a minute to realize why Liger had all of a sudden taken off in this direction.

"Bit, Jamie, are you two alright?" Toros asked.

"Yeah and we've got Leena!" Bit replied happily.

"Yeah Bit I knew you could do it!" Brad yelled.

"What about that bastard…we can't let him get away Jamie!" Bit's ferocity came back.

"Don't worry, I didn't get a long glance at the results, but I gave him a taste of this in his chest." Jamie brandished his Deagle.

"Wow…didn't know you packed that kind of heat man; remind me not to tease you so much!" Brad said with a newfound respect.

"Good, hope that copter also*BOOM an explosion resounded in the background as if on queue.

"Well I guess that's that." Bit said.

A few minutes later everyone was on the craft again.

"Dad!" Leena ran over to give him a hug. Everyone could finally relax, they had a round of cold ones.

"So Jamie, what's for dinner?" Toros asked.

"Aw man, can't we order out?"

"Aw fine, I guess you've earned it"

At the dinner table they shared some laughs.

"Hey guys, me and Leena have something to tell you all…" Bit got up to say.

"Yeah we know Bit, you and Leena are together." Toros replied happily. Damn was it that obvious? Bit thought to himself.

"Yeah…heh." Bit said. Leena got up and gave him a big kiss in front of everyone. Everyone stared wide eyed.

"YEAH!! And we're proud of it!" Leena exclaimed with a big grin pushing her cheek to Bit's. They partied on.

Elsewhere, a small ejection seat was found by the Backdraft ship. The occupant was taken to emergency care, still breathing…

* * *

A/N: Here I'm skipping enough time to let some of the original story happen, namely the deal with Liger vs. Berserk Fury.

A week after the Royal Cup was won, Bit returned from a well deserved vacation, he had taken Leena with him.

"Hey Bit, I want to thank you again for coming after me. I know you didn't have to and...I know none this wouldn't have been possible without you."

"No way, it's my responsibility, besides what kind of husband would I make if I…well…" Bit continued.

"Wait did you say…?" Leena started confused.

Bit pulled out a small black box.

"Leena, I realized that if I lose you, I lose myself and I can't stand that…and I want us to be together always. So will you…?"

"YES!" Leena jumped for joy. She jumped on Bit, hugging him and giving him a passionate kiss while tackling him to the ground.

She lay on him with her head on his chest for a minute just enjoying the feel of his body against hers.

"Hey Bit, lets not do anything too big, just us and the team."

"Yeah, that's just what I think we should do." Bit said. The two lay there for a minute longer just holding each other.

"Now give me that…that…!" Leena squealed with joy, referring to the content of the black box.

They would reveal the news to everyone the next day.

* * *

Alls well that ends well right? Well it's not over yet! What is Brannigan's condition? The Backdraft was thought to have been completely busted at the end of Zoids New Century Zero, but its not applicable if you're in intensive care the whole time! Will everyone respond well to the coming announcement? There's lots more passion and action to come!

-SSJ


	9. Announcements and Schemes

Well it's been a while into the New Year and I surely haven't forgotten my favorite (and currently only) fic. Brannigan is back and is up to some dastardly scheme. The two lovers take a big step in their relationship. And you get to enjoy reading it I hope.

-SSJ

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT?! NO I ABSOLUTELY FORBID IT!!" Toros exclaimed.

The announcement had come as a surprise but the young couple was hoping for a warmer response.

"But dad…" Leena started with a sad face.

"Oh I'm just teasing, I saw it coming a mile away of course you two can get married!"

"Yay! We're totally going to have a big party and…" Leena continued on while Brad and Jamie still looked on with their mouths hanging open.

"Where should we have that surprise engagement party?" inquired Brad, whispering to Toros.

"I think…I know a good place." he replied.

They planned to have it at top class Italian restaurant, as a surprise. Later that evening…

"So dad what kind of dress should I get, oh do you still have mom's old one?" Leena went nonstop for the past 24 hours, Toros did his best.

"Oh yeah, I definitely kept it, but wouldn't you want a…" Toros thought about it, wedding dresses weren't cheap.

"On second thought it would look perfect on you." Toros finished.

"coughcheapo" Jamie said with his eyes not all too enticed as Toros looked back to give him the evil eye.

They got to the restaurant and there were a lot of tables set out filled with people, everyone cheered as they entered.

Bit looked shocked while Leena looked about 2x more cheerful at the reception.

A guy with a blue tie and black suit came over.

"Leena! The last time I saw you, you were a little girl with a tiara on playing princess, my god you're getting married already I can't believe how fast you grew up!"

"So who are they all?" Brad asked Toros.

"Oh just some friends and acquaintances, Leena wanted a big party so I figured why not, some of her college buddies are here too."

Bit and Leena mingled in the crowd shaking hands and getting congratulations. A younger, somewhat handsome looking guy now approached Leena.

"Leena, baby, how have you been!" he said as he gave her a hug.

"Mark is that you? Its been a long time hasn't it." Leena replied.

The two caught up and Bit soon came by.

"Hey who's this?" he inquired.

"Bit, this is Mark, my old boyfriend." Bit's face now represented evil and anger, but he made sure to only let Mark see. Mark in return gave a conniving look, almost creepy. Bit was then grabbed away as Toros showed him off to his old frat boys. Meanwhile Brad had gone straight to the open bar, where a few other old broken hearts from Leena's college days were also hanging.

"Man I can't believe I didn't hit that when I had the chance." one guy said.

"Yeah, good thing I've got a chance for a hit right now" Brad replied and socked him in the face.

"Hey, that guy is right, Leena never put out, I wonder how that guy did it." another guy said referring to Bit.

"Let's see he saved her life from a crazed Backdraft commander and actually wasn't trying to get into her pants all along" Brad said proudly.

"Man, whatever, Mark was the closest, hell I wouldn't be surprised if he tried something right now" another drunk said. Brad looked over to where Leena was, still talking to Mark but in a more isolated area. He decided he should let Bit know about what he just heard. He found Bit a couple minutes later.

"Yo bro, there's something you should know about that Mark guy…"

"You don't have to tell me, I already got that feeling, but I got tied up with these guys, bail me out would'ja?" he whispered, still in a semi-chokehold from Toros. Brad put his arm over Bit and started laughing casually as he moved him away from the now drunk and laughing and red faced frat boys.

"Go ahead" Brad said.

Bit went over to where his fiancé and ex boyfriend were.

"C'mon Leena, you know this loser will never be as good as me." he reached for her hips and went to lean in for a kiss. The only thing he met was Bit's open palm shoved him back violently.

"Back off bub." Bit told him.

"I'll do what I want, you Bit of shit"

"What? That's not how it goes…" Bit was caught off guard as Mark pulled a knife and went for Bit's face. Just then Brad uppercutted his hand and sent the knife flying away.

"Well that was low; looks like this guy went off the deep end after Leena dumped his sorry ass." Brad said.

"Hey Mark, I think you should leave." Bit requested sternly. Mark spat on the ground and elbowed Brad. He then turned to leave but Brad punted him in the ass as hard as he could. Mark was sent flying and promptly landed and destroyed a table with people still eating. An old lady oblivious to this, poured hot tea but onto Mark's head.

"AHHHHHHH!" Mark screamed like a little girl.

A while later after the party had ended, Bit talked to Leena.

"Man who knew Mark would turn out such a creep, he seemed weirder than I remember him…good thing I have you" Leena said giving him a side hug.

"Yeah and lets not forget the muscle!" Brad responded, walking up to them.

"Haha yeah, that's not to say I couldn't have taken him." they all laughed as they walked out.

In the bathroom Mark was putting himself back together. Now with a bloody nose and burn marks. He flipped out a cell phone. "This is Lt. Mark Armstrong…they are oblivious to my identity and to your still being alive, _commander_."

"Good work, lieutenant. Be sure to give me a detailed report…I won't let the _New Backdraft _go through the same humiliation that ended the old. Not to mention the score I have to settle with this…Blitz team." said a voice from the other end.

* * *

Later on the gang got back to their mobile home, tired from all the partying and otherwise wild time. Bit went to his room and lied down on his bed after freshening up. Leena came in, in an enticing red top and panties.

"Oh geez Leena you can't do that! We agreed to wait until the honeymoon!" Bit exclaimed; now extremely horny, mad, and surprised all at once.

"Heehee, well while we aren't going to consummate yet, it doesn't mean we can't cuddle or do other naughty things." Leena said in response with a naughty smile.

"Well I suppose that's true…" Bit started. Leena crawled up alongside him and under his arm. Bit was wearing only his boxers and his member was making quite the large tent. This was actually the first time Leena had gotten to see this much of him or any guy for that matter, she may have been the heartbreaker but it was all up to the imagination of those poor saps as to what they really missed out on. Bit had the body of a fit athlete, who knew that riding a Zoid could produce such results? She started to blush. She climbed up onto him and sat on his chest. She leaned down to give him a kiss which he responded to in favor. He put his arms around her and deepened it.

The two broke off to catch some air.

"So exactly how far can we go?" Bit asked almost noticeably eager.

"I think…I'll have an extra look at what I'll be getting later." Leena smirked and made her way down slowly. She made her way past his warm chest and stopped, mesmerized by his great mid section. She then took his boxers off slowly. Not immediately expecting something that hard and erect right in her face. It was the first one she had seen in reality, she put her hand to her mouth to stop a yelp that barely made it out.

"Heh, am I that intimidating?" Bit asked embarrassed.

"That's a lot more than I could have thought possible." Leena said looking back up at him, then immediately put her attention back on the 8 inches in front of her. She rubbed his member, getting a feel for it. Hot, soft yet hard, and pulsing with every stroke she gave. "Leena…" Bit groaned.

She then gave the head a lick, which nearly made Bit rip the sheets apart, but he tried to remain as content as humanly possible. Leena then put his head in her mouth and worked her way down slowly, taking in about half his length, not entirely sure how much she could physically take in. She had seen some dirty videos, just to see how things went, and so decided to slowly speed up. The feel of her warm mouth and tongue all over him was just about enough to send him over the edge but he tried last a while longer. She sped up even more now and was enjoying the taste of him and his pre-ejaculate, unconsciously adding in her moans to the mix. She went full speed and at most took in about 6 of his inches which is the most she could manage for now. With the addition of her tongue swirling over his head, a technique he had not though possible from someone as new to this as he was, it was enough to carry him over the edge.

"Leena, I'm going to…!"

Leena was too involved herself to hear him completely but could tell of her own accord from the way his member started stiffening much more suddenly. He exploded into her mouth for a full 10 seconds, pulsing repeatedly. Leena almost came just from how involved she was. She savored his taste before swallowing it all with a warm "mmmm." She licked up all remaining white fluid she found on him and her face.

"Oh…my god..Leena. That's the longest I've ever come." Bit said exhausted.

"Mmm, Bit you should've told me you were so tasty! I'm definitely making this a habit from now on!" She said as she pulled his boxers back on and made her way back up.

"Well, I can't just let it end here; I have to return the favor immediately!" Bit said and gently rolled Leena onto her back.

"Oh!" Leena said a bit surprised but already squealing with anticipation.

He made his way to her lower area and took a sniff. He liked her scent, almost like strawberries. He reached and pulled her panties off, which came off with a trail of juice, they weren't dry.

"Oh, you were this turned on from that? I didn't know you were this kind of girl." Bit said with a smirk. Leena would normally have walloped him one but she was too eager. Bit then took a good look, she was trimmed but not completely, perfect. He gave her a quick lick which sent shivers up her spine as she then crossed her legs on his upper back. He then started exploring more with his tongue. He licked her outer area and gave some extra attention to her sensitive clit. She started panting and moaning his name slowly.

"Bit…"

He then entered her, making sure to savor all of her forming juices. She gave a squeal. "Ahh!"

He gave a slight pumping motion, teasing her. He increased his speed and finished her off with some fast licking on the outer lips.

"Ahh…oh…YES, BIT!!" She came, making an upsuck motion as her body responded, her secretions weren't sprayed but were more fluid like. Bit licked all of her up. He licked his lips and made his way back up.

"You're quite tasty yourself." Bit said, making Leena blush.

"I love you Bit."

"I love you too, Leena."

He pulled the sheets over them and they slept in each others arms for the first time.

* * *

Well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did creating it.

Look forward to more!

-SSJ


	10. Two Plans, One Day

Well school is out. That means more time for more story! I made up some stuff about Leena's mom here since it was never said what her current condition was in the show, much like Jaime's dad (until later). I Figure grown women weren't the biggest fans of giant robot battles in general, so she stuck with a more sedentary lifestyle. Hopefully it is to your liking.

-SSJ

* * *

"Hey it's me, look I'm real sorry babe, I just went a little too far the other night."

"Who the hell is this?" Leena replied, still glowing from her encounter earlier but confused at this phone call.

"It's Mark…from last night?" Armstrong said growing frustrated.

"Ohhh…I forgot all about that since afterwards I…well anyways…leave me alone, you're not invited to the wedding!" She hung up.

'Well shit…there goes the easy way in, now how the hell am I supposed to set up the surprise the Commander had ready for them?' Armstrong thought to himself.

Meanwhile…

Bit walked to the breakfast table with a smile and a hum.

"Hey Bit, what are you so cheery about?" Brad inquired.

Bit only continued.

"Wait. You didn't…"

"Didn't what?" Toros asked entering the room. Bit stopped his humming right away.

"Oh nothing, just talking about that skirmish at the party last night, haha…" Bit tried to convince him.

Brad gave an eyebrow but quickly added. "…Yeah, you're right, I gave him that kick in the ass after all." Bit gave a 'Thank you' look.

"Oh…right. I wish you guys could be less violent though."

"What's a good ass kicking out of the Zoids once in a while for the ol' Blitz team?" Brad stated. Toros gave an 'idunno' look and gave up.

Leena walked in smiling "Hey Bit that was a great fu-" she stopped dead when she noticed the others with their confused looks and Brad with his hand over his mouth, holding back a complete outburst of laughter. "Uh…fight you had last night…yeah." She went to grab a seat and Brad whispered "Nice one" earning him a slap in the back of the head.

"So exactly when do you two want to have the big day?" Inquired Jamie.

"Hmm, guess we haven't really thought about it." Replied Bit.

"Well, it depends on how large you want it to be." Toros chimed in.

"Well I don't care much for churches, how about outside?" Leena said.

"I'm down with that." Bit replied.

'That will probably be the cheapest' Toros thought. "Ok, outside it is!" He said out loud.

"Because it's cheap right?" Everyone else said simultaneously. Toros smiled to hide his embarrassment.

"And dad, please don't invite all those people, I hardly remember half of them." Leena added.

"Ok, how about just us, your brother and mom?" Toros responded.

"Yeah, mom's never away from her research but she'll have no choice this time!" Leena said, excited.

* * *

A few days later, Toros took Leena out shopping for the wedding essentials.

"Hey Bit, why didn't you go too?" Jamie inquired.

"Well, I figure she could pick out everything she wanted, it's not like my opinion has that great a weight, the details are more important to her anyways." Bit said.

"Oh, I know what you mean…Well what's it like? Are you really ready to tie the knot?" Jamie asked.

"Of course! There's nothing else I want more." Bit said with certainty.

"Well that's good; I guess you of all people would be certain of what you want." Jamie said.

"…so who's going to be the Best Man?"

"Me of course!" Brad said stepping into the room.

"Now, now guys…"

"C'mon Bit, who's got your back in every fight?" Brad said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Me! I handle the communications, and when the time calls for it…"

"Hey guys, I think the best way to settle this would be with a game of rock/paper/scissors." Bit interrupted.

"Fine with me!" The two of them said and they got into an overly dramatic stance.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Jamie had paper, Brad had rock.

"Yeah I win!" Brad said with triumph.

"Have you played this before? Paper beats rock!" Jamie retaliated.

"What kind of stupid rule is that? How can a piece of paper beat a rock? The rock would tare that crap apart!" Brad yelled back. The two kept at it for a while, Bit stood by with a fake smile. Eventually Brad would concede defeat, but not without standing to his point that 'Rock's #1' and 'Paper is for sissies.'

The phone rang, it was Toros. "Hey guys, we were wondering what size to get for the best man's suit?...Speaking of which, who's the best man?"

"It's Jamie, I'll hand the phone to him…" Bit said. He walked over to give Jamie the phone but was interrupted by a ground shaking explosion. He dropped the phone.

"Crap, what the hell was that?" He yelled.

"Felt like an explosion in the bottom rear compartment, by the engines!" Jamie yelled, running over to the main console. "Crap the sensors aren't working. We'd better go check it out, could be very bad news." He said and the three of them headed to the ground floor.

"Suckers!" Armstrong said as he sneaked into the craft. He planted some listening devices.

"Well that's perfect, easy prey." Armstrong said. "The Commander will love this." He left quickly as he came. The team soon came back up.

"Well it wasn't as bad as I thought; I'm still not sure what caused the explosion..." Jamie said reluctantly.

"Well at least it won't cost us an engine." Brad said. Toros and Leena came back a while later to see the hole in the back.

"What the hell!" Toros yelled. He heard Jaime's story and decided it wasn't too bad, equally confused as to the cause of the explosion.

"Well I'll order some paneling tomorrow to repair the hull and some new sensors-" Toros said.

"..But the important part!" Leena interrupted. "We did all the essential shopping. Bit what do you think about this?..." She continued, dragging Bit away from the group. They discussed the details, unaware of the listening ears. The big day would be in a month.

"Perfect, I'll report all these details to the Commander." He said. "Now to destroy these devices, they'll have those sensors replaced tomorrow and will eventually be able to detect these bugs." With the press of a button, the devices disintegrated quietly and unnoticeably. He forwarded his findings to Brannigan.

"Excellent work, Lt. I want you to set a trap for them. This is revenge, don't be afraid of killing anyone, particularly…" Brannigan continued from the other end of the line.

"Understood, Commander, I won't fail you." He hung up and drove off from the outskirts of the Blitz team's base.

* * *

There you have it. Two plans set in motion for 1 day taking place in a month. Whose plan will be seen through to the end? Will Brad really let Jaime be the Best Man?

Find out the answers to these and more next time!

-SSJ


	11. Tactical Pandemonium

The day has come at last. Love is in the air and so is consummation! Let's see how things turn out.

-SSJ

* * *

"Wow a month went by so fast." Bit said to himself as he straightened out his suit in the mirror. The big day was finally upon them.

"I wonder what Leena's thinking right now."

"I wonder what Bit is thinking about right now" was her exact thought. "Well, it's probably me" she smiled as she too adjusted her wedding dress.

"My god you look beautiful sweetheart" Toros said as he came into the tent.

"Thanks dad."

"Hah, those are the same words you said to me when you saw me in that dress, Steve" said a voice from the side of the room.

"Well if it isn't my darling wife." Toros responded.

"I can't believe my baby grew up so fast." She said starting to get teary eyed.

"Aw mom c'mon none of that" Leena said trying to console her.

"I hope that brother of yours arrives soon, the wedding is in an hour!" Toros added. Outside, a familiar figure was creeping.

"This is Armstrong, the location of the girl has been obtained, it is directly in front of me, marking my coordinates…"

"Roger that Lt." A voice came from the other end. "Get back to your machine and standby."

"Roger that, over and out." Armstrong snuck out of the area. A while later the ceremony had started, Bit was standing where he was going to say his words to his beloved. The minutes ticked by while the bride's music repeated three times over.

"I think something's wrong, Jamie, go check on what's keeping her." Bit whispered to Jamie. Jamie nodded and jogged out, heading to Leena's tent. He arrived to see a giant Zoid hovering above a torn roof above the tent with Leena in its mechanical grasp. The culprit in the machine was a familiar foe.

"Brannigan!" Jamie yelled. The evil Commander looked down at the new arrival and laughed.

"Hahaha! Just what I needed, a witness, now that you know, go back and tell the groom what I've done." Brannigan then took a closer look.

"You…you're the one who shot me!" He then moved the gun of the machine to point at Jamie and fired. Jamie who had the reflexes of an eagle, quickly ran back. Brannigan who wanted his revenge on Jamie as well, knew that it was imperative to leave the area immediately if his plan was to work.

"…Soon enough, I'll make you pay too, boy." Brannigan said and left the area. Meanwhile Jamie had just made it back to the others. Without stopping, he made his way past Bit and the others yelling "To your Zoids now!" Nothing more had to be said to convince Bit, there was trouble and Jamie's word were all he needed. The two of them and Brad sprinted for the closest vehicle that would take them to their Zoids.

"Jamie, what happened?" Bit inquired angrily.

"It's Brannigan. He's alive, and he took Leena!"

"Shit, this is a trap for sure; we're going to have to think on our feet guys!" Brad responded. They took the first jeep they came across and Bit hit the pedal. Meanwhile Brannigan had made it to his hideout close by, he didn't have the funds from the Backdraft anymore but that didn't mean he didn't get rich while working for them. The hideout was a reconstruction of the ship that the Blitz team had annihilated, but with upgrades. Camouflage, more guns, more speed, the works. But the best part of this plan was going to be how badly he would humiliate Bit as well as the rest of the Blitz team...before he destroyed them. Brannigan landed on the ship and the restrained Leena was transferred via armed guards alongside Brannigan.

"Well, girl, I hope you enjoy this as much as I do." He said to Leena.

"The hell do you want?" Leena yelled.

"In due time you will see." He had the guards put her in a holding cell. He then went to the deck. The Blitz team had made it back to the Hover Cargo. Bit furiously changed into the Jager and launched. Jamie and Brad weren't far behind.

"Bit don't charge off, we don't know what Brannigan has planned." Jamie warned.

"Don't be dumb, the best he'll manage is an ambush in this terrain."

"Yeah, you're probably right, but the details are what matter in this fight."

His words weren't enough to stop an enraged Bit. He took off at full speed in the direction Jamie predicted Brannigan came from.

"Brad, I'll be able to cover him in the air, you should stay a bit farther behind on sniper detail."

"Yeah alright, let's get there before he gets himself killed."

They left soon thereafter, not too far behind but quickly being outpaced. Bit and Liger made it to rocky terrain; the ambush would likely be behind one of the larger rocks. He moved around them fast so as to not be an easy target. He then came at the top of a hill; below him was a single Bear Fighter. Liger leaped up and came down on its head with a laser claw.

"So predictable." Brannigan said. "Fire missiles."

The missiles were launched from four different directions. From behind Liger on top of the cliff, and from the front on the ground. Bit hit the boosters but was hit from behind by one of the missiles. The impact jarred loose one of the jet packs, sending Liger out of control and crashing form the lack of balance.

"Crap, hang in there Liger!" Bit yelled. Brannigan then spoke over the radio.

"Now you will know the taste of defeat and humiliation, boy." One of the missile launchers, an Elephander, approached. A series of bombs exploded between it and Liger, courtesy of Jamie.

"Don't think I wasn't prepared for you." Brannigan whispered to himself. He then gave the command.

"Fire the SAMs."

A series of anti-air missiles launched at Jamie, most of them missed but one was on a direct collision course with the Raynos. It exploded before it hit.

"I got you covered Jamie." It was Brad.

"Get a lock on that sniper position, take him out too." Brannigan said. He was prepared for all of their Zoids. One of the other missile launchers, a Gun sniper, relinquished its lefty load for the precision of the sniper rifle and took aim. The bullet it fired ricocheted off a nearby rock; Brad also knew to expect this and took cover.

"We're going to need that surprise soon, Jamie."

"Roger that deploying flares, everybody, put your sunglasses on." Bit and Brad complied, instituting a transitions lens, Zoid size. The flare exploded, blinding everyone else.

"Now Brad!" Jamie yelled. Brad came out from cover and took out the Gun Sniper and two other Zoids surrounding Bit, the Elephander however was still in cover, not about to come out until Jamie was gone. Bit relinquished most of the Jager attachments and took off after it. The Elephander was no easy foe, but Bit knew his stuff. Instead of jumping straight at the foe, which would result in a quick stomping without the Jager's full speed, he walljumped off the clifface and laser clawed it from the side. The mammoth was defeated. Now the only thing remaining was Brannigan's ship, or so they thought. Bit then went after the ship, which was just starting to take off, not wanting to waste precious seconds.

"Well it seems that flyboy thinks things through much better than you, Bit Cloud. But you have lost this round." Brannigan said over the air.

"That's what you think!" Bit then activated the remaining Jager booster. He hadn't relinquished everything, but this part alone would only last a few seconds before failing without all of the other parts, it was not meant to work alone. A turret on the ship fired at the incoming Liger. Because of the lost parts, Liger had less maneuverability in this makeshift form, and couldn't move out of the way fast enough. The booster was shot and then exploded. The damage wasn't severe but with the recoil, Liger wouldn't make it in time to the ship.

"Shit! Shit!" Was all Bit could manage.

"Jamie, after him!"

"I'm on it Bit." The Raynos zoomed after the fleeing ship. Brad also fired, taking aim at the on board missile launchers. Only two of the six was hit, the ship being too fast and distant for the Shadow Fox. The Raynos closed in and fired the beam cannon. Two more of the missile launchers were taken out, but the remaining two, and the four machine gun turrets fired on Jamie. The missiles missed but the precise machine guns hit the fuselage, forcing Jamie to retreat. The ship then engaged its cloak.

"Crap, don't let him get away!" Bit yelled.

"Sorry Bit…my Raynos can't take on that defense alone…but I was tracking the direction of travel before it disappeared." Jamie replied sullenly but reassuring.

"But it will take some time to repair and prepare ourselves, I'm sorry we couldn't get her Bit."

"I…know you tried." Was all Bit could manage. He knew that if Brannigan wanted to hurt Leena, he would want to do it in front of him. But he was wrong, on board the ship, Brannigan entered the holding area.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

"Just let me go you creep!"

"I think I've got a better idea. Guard, hold her down." The guards entered the cell and subdued her, grabbing her arms and pinning them to the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Believe me I have little interest in you anymore, but this will hurt you a lot, and more importantly your boyfriend." Brannigan said as he walked over with a wicked smile and began to unbuckle his belt. When he was close enough, he lowered himself. He hadn't planned this part well enough and was met with blinding pain. He toppled over, unconscious. The impact hurt Leena's foot, but not nearly as much.

"Don't fuck with me!" Leena exclaimed. The two guards who were a bit dumbfounded pulled themselves together and carried the Commander out, not particularly sure what else to do. The Commander was taken to the medical bay. The sole remaining guard had a non-composed look on his face, Leena was beautiful, but to him she looked like the Angel of Death. Leena demanded to be given regular clothes and the guard obeyed immediately, not sure if the cell bars would do their job well enough to protect him. It was only a couple of minutes before Brannigan came around.

"Change…of plans…turn the ship around, we're going back." He said with a shortness of breath and limped his way to the Bridge. The ship made it back to the scene of the battle.

"Bring the girl here; I want her to see this." An armed escort of five men brought Leena to the bridge.

"Take a good look girl; this is the end of your boyfriend." The ship uncloaked and Brannigan opened a private channel to Bit.

"Bit Cloud, I've decided not to spare you or your girlfriend. First it's her turn…" A video popped up inside the Liger, it was a live feed into the ship's bridge. Leena was next to Brannigan, tied up and bound by duct tape on a chair.

"You let her go!" Bit replied back through the radio.

"Absolutely." Brannigan replied, he then pulled a gun out and kicked the chair over off screen and fired three shots.

"There's she's gone now. And now it's your turn, Bit Cloud." Brannigan said with condescending look. Bit didn't have time to respond but only look in horror. The ship adjusted its missile launchers and both fired at Liger.

"Get us out of here pilot." Brannigan ordered, and the ship began to leave.

"Yes, it's not the end for you, girl." Brannigan said setting the chair back up.

"…but it is the end of your husband to be." Leena had tears rolling down her face, she had seen the whole thing, Bit thought she was dead and now he was too.

"Put her back in the cell, I've got to think of something much worse to do with you now…" The guards complied and carried her off. Meanwhile, a Shield Liger sped its way over to the scene of the battle.

"Shit, is that Bit? We've got to get him out of there!" Leon exclaimed. A few minutes later, they were able to open the cockpit. He was in bad shape and was rushed to the nearest medical care center.

* * *

"Whoa….where am I?" Bit said, waking up from his bed.

"Bit? Bit, this is Jamie, how do you feel?"

"Like I just slept for a week."

"More like two weeks, you're lucky you even survived." Toros said behind Jamie.

"Damn, what happened? I thought I was getting married." The others in the room looked at each other.

"Bit, don't you remember what happened? We were attacked by Brannigan, he kidnapped Leena." Brad said stepping up.

"WHAT?" Bit said getting up.

"AGH!" He yelled falling back.

"Don't move Bit, you've yet to recover completely, it'll probably be another two days." Jamie said.

"Crap, do we know where they went?" Bit asked.

"Yeah, but that was just the general direction, who knows where they are by now…"

Meanwhile, Brannigan paced back and forth in his quarters. He wanted to kill Leena, but there was something more pressing on his mind. He clutched his chest at an old wound. The boy named Jamie had gotten away, he was now target number one. He would pay for what he had done to him. The girl was in captivity and could wait for her punishment.

He reached for the intercom "Lieutenant McKay, I want you to find out the location of the remaining Blitz team and report back to me with your findings ASAP."

They had enough time to suffer the loss of two of their comrades, now it was time to finish them off. It was a couple hours later that the findings were reported back. Apparently the Blitz team had gone low profile, not participating in the latest high stakes tournament. It made sense; they had lost two of their team and morale.

"McKay, Armstrong, I want you two to meet me in my ready room." It was time to make a plan, instead of powering his way through the stragglers, he was going to do this infantry style. The two soldiers entered and they began discussing how they would destroy the Blitz team once and for all.

"We proceed at 9 pm tomorrow, understood?"

"Yessir!" The two soldiers were then dismissed. They stepped out of the door.

"Hey Catherine…mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

"We're on duty, that's Lieutenant McKay to you."

"C'mon, we're off the clock since five minutes ago officially."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Let's have a seat in the lounge first." Armstrong motioned.

"Doesn't the Commander seem…misguided?"

"How so? He wants to destroy an enemy who destroyed the first organization we worked for." McKay replied.

"No way, this is bloodlust. Personal revenge. You can't be telling me this is a routine operation. He wants to torture these people!"

"Maybe you're right…but we're soldiers, we do as we're ordered."

"The Blitz team is the enemy...so let's just kill them when we run into them, there's no need for all that extra nonsense. It's inhuman."

"Fine, whatever, just leave the boy for the Commander, he wants to deal with him personally."

"…" Armstrong didn't respond immediately.

"Well if we're done here, I'm going to eat dinner." McKay got up to leave. Armstrong watched her walk off. She was an attractive woman, a femme fatale if he'd ever met one. But at least she had some level of moral decency. Mark Armstrong on the other hand had some more thinking to do. Was it ok to let the Commander go through with this plan?

"Damnit, I'll just do whatever comes naturally to me in the field." He concluded and went to join McKay.

"Bit, are you sure you want to do this?" Toros inquired. Bit had insisted that he be released, that he'd be fine sleeping at their base.

"Don't worry about me; we've got to find Leena!" Toros didn't argue further.

"Jamie will try to dig up what he can, see if any of our connections have seen this ship…Don't worry son, we'll get her back." Toros said reassuringly.

"I know." Bit said, smiling a little.

* * *

There we have it, the world has flipped upside down and the wedding day went as far astray as it could. But what is Brannigan's plan, will he succeed? Will Mark and McKay obey him to the letter? Nobody knows who's alive after the exchange and Bit has had some amnesia, but one thing is for sure, the upcoming confrontation isn't going to be pretty.

Be sure to review. Till next time.

-SSJ


	12. Before every Battle comes

Hey all, not much to say up here just yet. Be sure to get a read at the bottom after the chapter though ;)

-SSJ

* * *

"Damn, there has to be something I can do." Jamie said to himself. Jamie knew that Bit needed his expertise to find Leena but where to start? It was more than enough pressure in the continued hunt for Brannigan and Leena. Jamie was sitting alone on the living room sofa, it was 2:30 in the morning but now it was going to be more urgent than ever to find Leena before Bit lost it, Jamie figured.

"Urgh, it's no use!" He exclaimed and hunched over with his head between his knees in defeat.

"Huh?" He noticed a glint of light from under the sofa. Later in the morning, everyone was gathered at the table for breakfast. Everyone except for Jamie.

"Where's Jamie?" Bit inquired. Nobody answered so he went to look at the deck. He seemed to be busy at a computer terminal.

"Jamie, what's up? Not hungry?"

"I found something Bit; I think we might be able to…"

"What's that?" Bit then walked closer to see what was happening on Jamie's screen. It was something about micro-transmitters.

"I found this device under the sofa, apparently it has a failed self-destruct device…well almost failed, it went as far as frying the signal transmitter but I'm trying to find out the device model and see if I can find the frequency. If I can do that then…"

"…then what?"

"Basically, I might be able to fix the part and reactivate the device, after that I think a friend of mine can help me back-trace it to the receiving source. Bit I think this device was planted here…and there's only one person who would've done that..."

"Brannigan!" Bit finished.

"The very same. And as long as he still has the remote intact, we'll be able to find him!"

"That's great news Jamie, awesome work...By the way, how did you find this?" Bit inquired.

"By mistake." Jamie replied.

"Oh…well don't you want to eat…or sleep?" Bit had noticed the dark circles under Jamie's eyes.

"If you could grab me something portable that'd be great, I don't want to waste any time. I know how important Leena is to you."

"You're the best Jamie." And with that, Bit went to retrieve a granola bar and soda for him.

The girl's fighting spirit was crushed. If he chose to, Brannigan could easily finish what he had tried to start not too long ago, but the memory of the pain prevented him from retrying.

"Bah, whatever, it's not like it would make much of a difference now. She has already felt the worst pain she'll ever feel." Brannigan concluded and simply strode past where she was being kept. He continued his way to the bridge. Meanwhile Armstrong bumped into McKay again at the breakfast.

"Whoa, I didn't know you had long hair." Armstrong stated a bit surprised.

"Well I like the shorter styles for professional meetings and work in general. But seeing how it's just the breakfast hour I need not bother." She replied.

"Well for what it's worth, I like the long style better on you."

"Thanks." McKay replied with could be interpreted as a small smile.

"Are you ready for tonight's mission?" Armstrong inquired, grabbing an egg n' cheese sandwich and orange juice.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I'll do what comes natural like usual." She said nonchalantly while grabbing an apple and a couple slices of toast. They sat down, Armstrong intended to chat but the rest of the meal was eaten in relative silence.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." Armstrong said.

"Yeah. Later." McKay replied and left.

'Shit, why the hell am I growing a conscience this late in the game?' Armstrong thought to himself.

"Hello Lieutenant. Getting breakfast?" A voice spoke from behind him. It was Brannigan himself.

"No, sir. Just finished, was just going back to my room to prepare my gear."

"That's good; I will see you tonight then."

"Yes, sir!" Armstrong saluted. He then headed back to his room to do as he had said. He finished that up quick and headed to the gym for a jog on the treadmill. He still couldn't shake a feeling of unease. He felt that he had to talk to McKay again; he realized that he wanted her to know the whole story. He quit a bit earlier than usual and hopped into the shower. He made it back to his room and checked the time: 1:00 pm. Good there was plenty of time. He left to visit McKay's in her room.

'Maybe I should ask her for her number. How would I pull that off without sounding like it's just for a date?' It was true that Armstrong found her to be attractive but in this particular case it was strictly professional reasoning. About as professional as sabotage went anyways. He finally got to her room, a five minute trip through the ship. He knocked on her door.

"Come in."

"Hey it's just me." He said stepping in just a bit.

"Oh, what do you need?"

"I've got a bit more to tell you…if you're willing to listen."

"Very well…have a seat."

There were no other chairs in the room. There was simply the one she was sitting on while attending to her laptop at the desk and there was her bed. He sat on the bed not sure if that's what she wanted.

"Umm yeah, so anyways…I thought I should tell you about my involvement with the people pertaining to tonight's mission."

"Oh?"

"You see, I dated Leena for a short while back in college. I joined Brannigan's crew not just for the pay, but he also promised me that I'd meet her again. I thought it would be worth meeting her again and of course the pay wasn't too bad. It was a win-win for me so I took him up on it. But after meeting her friends and family at the party, I only got more pissed and when Brannigan offered to get back at them, I went ahead with what lead up to the situation we're in now. I didn't think I had it in me and quite frankly I'm embarrassed to have done it. I know I've told you enough to get my ass in deep trouble but now you know why I asked you to reconsider tonight's strategy. Hell I don't think we should kill those people at all."

"Well that's…quite the story Lieutenant…"

"Mark. Call me Mark."

"Ok…Mark. You've put me in a bit of a position. You've now compromised the mission…but considering our past discussions I think you may be onto something about Brannigan's behavior."

Armstrong noticed that she hadn't called him 'Commander.'

"Brannigan? So…?"

"I agree with your estimate that he's not fit to be in his position power…he clearly has some psychological issues. But I presume you have some sort of plan?"

"Yes, Catherine, I do." He smiled and started his explanation.

Elsewhere, Brannigan was sitting in his command chair thinking. He thought to himself how well his plan had worked. It appeared that things were finally going his way. Even Leena's behavior was as predicted so far; she had completely shut down after Brannigan had given the order to fire on Bit. The only way she would ever snap out of her subdued state would be if she saw Bit again, but that certainly wouldn't be happening. It was all he wanted. Almost.

He clutched at his chest again. Every time he thought about it, he could feel the same dull pain as that day when Jamie shot him. The embarrassment of being shot by a goddamned child on top of being shot at all. But Brannigan knew that there was something more to it. He had seen the innocent look on Jamie's face before but it wasn't the same person who had shot him, they were the eyes of experience, someone who knew what they were doing when they pulled that trigger. While researching 'Persuasive Psychological Imprinting' back when he was still planning how to get back at Bit and Leena, he came across the subject of 'Multiple Personalities' which seemed to be what that Jamie kid had. That personality of Jamie's wasn't likely to be his main, when he isn't in a critical situation; he's likely to be the same geeky kid. It was the reasoning behind tonight's mission, to catch mainly him off guard. He checked his watch: 3:30 pm. Still plenty of time left. He continued thinking about how he would finish off the remnants of the Blitz team.

"Well Mark, I'm glad you let me in on all of this. Honestly, I didn't think there were any humans on this ship."

"Is that right?"

"I joined Brannigan for mercenary work. But to be honest this is only my second job as one, I used to be a Zoid fighter myself."

"Oh, what happened?"

"I'm not really sure. Last I recall, I was fighting in a match and the next thing I knew I was waking up from a coma. Eventually I needed to start making a living again and Brannigan offered the money. I can't say I'm that loyal to him, he's just boss, and at this point I have the funds to start my Zoids career again. So if we pull this off, I'll have you to thank for a justified out. I can't say I'm proud of all the things I've had to do for him."

"So what about my _other_ offer?" Mark reinquired.

"Oh…maybe you should ask me again after this is all said and done."

"Fair enough." He said with a smile.

"He's expecting us soon; I'll go ahead and contact the Blitz team." Mark said.

* * *

"Hey Bit, I've got someone on the line that you may want to speak with." Jamie said calling Bit. Bit jogged over to the deck from his room.

"Who?"

"Mark Armstrong."

"Annnnd…why do I want to talk to him?"

"I think you'd better hear this yourself. You're on Mark." Jamie said and popped open a live feed.

"Bit Cloud, you may remember me as the ex who got his ass kicked at the party. Well I've been working for Brannigan."

"WHAT?"

"Bit, I'm calling because I want to help you out, Brannigan is going to try to kill you all later tonight. He doesn't know that you're still alive, I didn't either until your friend Jamie told me."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Well you'll just have to. Oh and Leena is still alive."

"What do you mean? Why would I think otherwise?"

"Oh…I guess Brannigan's plan didn't consider the possibility of head injuries or your being alive after the previous encounter. But you'll just have to, if you want to get her back and be rid of Brannigan for good; I have no reason to fuck with you or your team Bit. If I was the type to hold a grudge I could have just gone along with his plan tonight and helped rid of your team. But let's just say I've had a realization of my conscious."

"Fine, so what's the plan?"

"Well it's relatively unchanged despite that you're alive…but I was thinking that you could be useful in your own way now..."

"I'm listening."

Some time later…

"Well that's about it. These things usually tend to play themselves out and plans are more like a guide than something that will always go as smoothly." Mark finished up.

"Ok Mark, I'm taking your word for it, because I don't have any other choice. And how exactly will we be in contact with you?"

"Jamie told me about the bug he reengineered. Smart guy you've got there, anyways I'll keep the receiver with me so you'll know my position, and with that, Brannigan's position at least until we get to your base and split up to 'gather you all.' Anyways I've got to head out. We'll probably be at your base in 40 minutes but you've got the trace on us anyways."

"Hey Mark."

"Yeah?"

"If this works, I might not break your neck."

"Thanks." And with that Mark went to tell McKay of the slight change in plans, a change named Bit Cloud.

* * *

So it's been set up, which is what this chapter was about. Originally I wanted this to be the all out battle but considering the amount of work I'm about to be handed (final year of college and all); I chose to concentrate all my effort on some newer characters and the strategy that comes before such big battles. I want the coming battle to be as great as the previous ones but even more fleshed out. So what I promise is: the next chapter might take longer to release, but it will definitely be full of action!

-SSJ


	13. For you: my Soul

This is it, the final chapter. It's been nearly 5 years and pretty much encompassed my entire college career. For whoever has stuck around this long, you must be a very patient reader ;)

-SSJ

* * *

The hour had arrived and it was time to move out. The trio of Brannigan, Armstrong, and McKay set out to eliminate the Blitz team once and for all.

"This is a fine night for a good old fashioned slaughter!" Brannigan exclaimed. The other two could hear him on the open channel. This reassured Mark that he had made the right decision in switching sides. McKay also was reassured that she was following someone with a damned conscience in this organization, even if they were both technically saboteurs now. Thinking about it, it wasn't much of an organization anymore. The Backdraft had already been eradicated; this was simply a sociopath with too much money.

The trio headed out in their choice of Zoids: Brannigan in a custom Redler, McKay in a Sword Wolf, and Armstrong in a Whitz Wolf. Brannigan's plan was simple: destroy the Blitz base, mainly targeting their Zoids, and eliminate them in person soon thereafter.

It wasn't but 20 minutes before they reached the Blitz team's hover cargo. The initial strike would be smooth and fast. Brannigan spoke.

"Ok, it's just as we orchestrated, their Zoids will be in that bulbous section, and we want to do this part as fast as possible so do just as we planned. Ready?"

"Affirmative" came the reply from both McKay and Armstrong. Brannigan lead the charge and sliced through the hover cargo with the Redler's laser blade. Catherine and Mark followed suit with the Whitz and Sword Wolfs' Strike Zan Claw. The damage was more gaping with the claw attacks and the inside of the hover cargo was clearly visible.

"What the hell, there are no Zoids in that damn thing!" Came Brannigan's shocked reaction. It was going according to Mark's plan. Suddenly a figure swept over the three Zoids. And then there were two.

"Commander! He has me! I can't move." McKay's voice came over the radio. She was being carried off by Jamie in the Raynos; of course it was a feint. He dropped her off behind a tall enough hill out of sight. Instead of letting Brannigan know about the betrayal first hand, she and Armstrong would serve as backups in case things went awry. Jamie went back to pick up Armstrong.

"Lieutenant, look out, that thing is back for more." Brannigan alerted Armstrong. Mark pretended to try and shoot the Raynos down but missed deliberately. The Raynos carried him off too.

"Commander! Get this thing off me!" Armstrong faked a plea. Of course this was after they were out of range. While Brannigan's Redler could fly, it was no match for the Raynos' speed even carrying the Wolf. Unfortunately this particular Redler was customized with non-standard equipment.

"Haha, you think you can take my people? I'm the only one with the knack for kidnapping." Brannigan said while launching after the Raynos.

"Shit, he's right about one thing." Jamie said.

"I guess he has a point, that Redler is a lot faster than I thought too. You're going to have to put me down Jamie." Jamie descended and made it in time to take off before Brannigan reached him.

"Damn coward, looks like we're down a soldier, Lt. I can't tell where he might have dropped her…I'm surprised he didn't simply let you go instead of coming down this low." Brannigan spoke to Armstrong.

"Must be…flight stability reasons. Letting me go from high up would've destabilized him in midair…I wonder what he was trying to accomplish then?" Armstrong suggested.

"Probably separating us at best. We'll proceed with hunting those Zoids down, but lets destroy the hover cargo first, there's obviously no one left inside, but now we'll disable their ability to change weaponry." Brannigan said and turned his Redler around.

"Sir, they're clearly expecting us, I wouldn't be surprised if that thing was rigged to explode."

"But we already attacked it once, why didn't it explode then?"

"I don't know sir, but it seems risky to go back, they must have planned something. And it's going to be all of them versus us two. Perhaps we should regroup and-"

"NO! We will finish them this night!" Brannigan exclaimed. There was a new hitch in Mark Armstrong's plan now, they were going to ambush Brannigan but it was too soon. Mark would either have to expose himself or make a convincing fight with the Blitz team. He decided it would be better to fake a fight and look for an opportunity to strike Brannigan in the middle of it. He radioed over a secure channel to the Blitz team of the change in plan. Of course they were able to hear everything Brannigan's trio were talking about since Mark was leaking Brannigan's channel as well.

"Ok, nothing we can't handle." Came Bit's reply. Brannigan and Mark were almost back to the location of the hover cargo when the Blitz team descended on them. Bit went after Brannigan while Brad decided to spar with Mark, convincingly of course.

Brannigan took to the air where he had a better chance. Bit fired with the shock cannons but the Redler was too fast.

"What's the matter boy? Too fast for you? Hahaha!"

"Come down here and say that!"

"Sure."

Brannigan made a wide turn and dived at the Liger.

"Good, you moron." Bit said snidely. The Redler was obviously going to attack with a Strike Claw. Bit charged up the Strike Laser Claw. Bit was going to try to delay going into the air until the last second to get as much push to the Laser Claw going up, that would be sure to decimate the Redler instead of relying on gravity like usual. It was a good thing for that delay, because just as the two were about to meet, the Redler banked to the Liger's left and opened up the Variable Laser Blade. Bit had to change his plan fast. He concentrated on and struck the blade of the Redler, to avoid getting cut apart himself. The blade was long but no match for the Laser Claw's direct strike. The blade snapped off.

"Damn you, Bit Cloud!"

"Hmph, you think I took down the Berserk Fury with a kitchen knife?"

Brannigan didn't hesitate for long though. He used the Redler's custom boosters to make a sharp turn and come at the Liger with a Strike Claw. Bit of course was ready and countered with another Laser Claw, this time taking out both the attacking leg of the Redler and a good chunk of the side; the Zoid would not be of much use now, or so Bit thought.

"Now you're done for!" Bit yelled. Brannigan waited until the Liger was just a couple strides away before he lifted the glass casing to the big red button in his cockpit. Bit saw the puff of smoke as Brannigan ejected out of the Zoid.

Jamie could see the explosion from a distance.

"Bit!" Jamie yelled into the com. He landed the Raynos and went to check up on the crippled Liger. It was still in one piece, barely.

"Liger! If you can hear me, open up the cockpit." Jamie said to the beaten Zoid. Liger made a groaning sound and complied. Jamie dragged Bit out and laid him on the ground.

"Good, he still has a pulse, and there don't seem to be any serious injuries." Jamie said. The only visible scarring seemed to be a trickle of blood from his head.

"...Shit….what the hell happened?" Bit said regaining consciousness fairly quickly. He look at the crater and then to Liger.

"Sonuva BITCH blew up his own Zoid!" Bit exclaimed.

"Fortunately, Liger's reflexes are faster than my own, he was able to stop mid stride and pivot around, so I didn't take the blast to the face…Sorry buddy, but it looks like we won at least. Here comes that asshole now." Bit said looking up. Brannigan came down in his ejected seat with a parachute.

"You're beaten, Brannigan. Now give me back Leena!" Bit demanded. Brannigan pulled out a pistol from the side of his seat and stood up.

"What? How did you know she was still alive!" Brannigan said with a sour face, mad enough that Bit survived the assault from their last encounter.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Bit yelled back.

'_Interesting, the boy seems to have amnesia. That's unfortunate, but so was the fact that he's still alive.' _Brannigan thought to himself. Two Zoids then appeared and came behind Brannigan, it was McKay and Armstrong.

"So you two made it to the party." Brannigan said as they got out of their Zoids and approached with caution.

"Commander, you seem to have done well. The Shadow Fox was a pushover but he's gone now." Mark said as both him and McKay stopped just behind him. Brannigan took a couple steps back so that they were in his view.

"Yes, I want you to tie them both up. I want to have some fun with them first, the painful kind." Brannigan said. Armstrong stepped toward Bit and Jamie.

Mark thought to himself "the only chance we stand in this situation is to get Brannigan to lower his weapon so we can seize him. It should be simple enough once I tie them both-" his thought process was cut short by a loud bang. He felt his stomach and it was wet, he toppled over.

"Mark!" Catherine yelled and ran over to him. Brannigan adjusted his aim to her. Fortunately Jamie was faster. He pulled out his .45 and disarmed Brannigan, literally. Brannigan's right arm was shot off and he yelled out in pain. Jamie lowered his weapon as Bit ran over to the fallen Mark.

'_Not this time, Boy!' _Brannigan said out loud. He pulled out a smaller pistol with his other hand and brought it to bear.

"SHIT!" Jamie yelled, reaching for his own weapon once more. But it was too late. There was another bang, this one more distant, and the scene was covered in dust. Everyone coughed.

"Who's hit?" Jamie asked, it wasn't him.

"I'm fine, Catherine is uninjured too…" Bit managed. The dust settled and Brannigan was nowhere to be seen…most of him anyways. There were a couple of bloody stalks, the only remaining part of Brannigan in sight.

"How was my aim?" Brad said over the com.

"Brad? That was you? How did you…?" Jamie inquired.

"Well Brannigan was so preoccupied with Bit, so Mark and I managed to stop our feint and I got into position a kilometer away. I suppose the long range buster cannon was sort of overkill but we won't be seeing him ever again. It's a good thing the hover cargo didn't get seriously wrecked, the buster cannon was worth the effort of walking a kilometer at 10 mph. "

"But those were some quick reflexes, how did you manage to see his second pistol?"

"I didn't."

"Huh?"

"Well, I saw that you shot his arm and put your gun away, so I figured I should get my own crack at him. If we handed him to the authorities, he'd be back sooner or later. Now he won't be bothering anyone ever again." Brad explained.

"When you're right, you're right." Jamie replied knowing it to be the truth. Doctor Toros himself made it to the scene in a jeep.

"What'd I miss...Whoa!" Toros saw the stalks.

"Safe to say our troubles are over then?" Toros asked the crowd.

"Doc, can you take care of Mark? Jamie, Brad, I want you two to come with me, we're getting Leena. McKay, if you could give us the location of Brannigan's ship…" Bit said looking over to Catherine, who was still attending to Mark.

"Ugh…it's alright, go with him, I know how he feels…" Mark said to Catherine, still conscious.

"But…" Catherine looked down.

"I don't think there's any internal bleeding, it's not serious."

"Fine, but I'll be back!" Catherine said sternly. The four departed, Bit taking a ride with Brad in the Shadow Fox.

They made it to the late Commander's ship. Catherine cleared them all for entry. They traveled to the bridge and she spoke over the speaker system.

"Attention all crew, this is Lt. McKay speaking. The Commander is dead. Repeat, Commander Brannigan has been killed."

A crew member walked over to McKay.

"So, we're free to go?" He inquired.

"Yes."

"….Yahoo!" The guy jumped for joy, as did everyone else.

"I'm confused; did they simply do his bidding for the money?" Bit asked.

"That appears to be the case." She responded, partly bewildered herself by the response around her. They made their way to Leena's holding cell, Bit wasted little time making a run for it.

"Leena!" Bit yelled out opening the door to the brig. Leena looked up, having been sitting on the floor.

"Bit?...BIT!" Leena got right up and came over to the cell door. Bit then keeled over stopping short of reaching the cell door himself.

"Bit? What's wrong?" Leena yelled. McKay jogged past him and opened the cell door herself. Brad approached Bit.

"Bit? Bit!" Brad tried to figure out what was wrong. Leena made her way over and Bit got up.

"What happ-" Leena was cut off by Bit, his lips met hers. He pulled his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"You jackass...*sniff*…why'd you scare me like that?" Leena said with water forming in her eyes, clearly on the verge of crying.

"I just remembered what happened. I lost some of my memory when you last saw me fight. I remember him shooting at you…" Bit said looking down. He then looked back at Leena and touched his forehead to hers.

"But he lied. And I'm glad for it." He said staring back into her eyes.

"Oh Bit." Leena said initiating her own kiss.

Catherine and Brad waited patiently by the exit. The two lovers walked over to them, hand in hand.

"Hey, isn't she with Brannigan? What happened anyways?" Leena inquired.

"Oh this is McKay, she and Mark Armstrong helped us." Brad pointed out.

"By the way, you can all call me Catherine."

"And what's with all these people jumping for joy?" Leena inquired further.

"Brannigan is dead. These folk apparently didn't give a hoot about him. I suppose everyone wanted to quit but were too greedy or scared of what a psycho like him would do if they wanted to leave now." Catherine replied. They made it to their Zoids and took off shortly. It wasn't long before they reached the hover cargo which was now on the move. They all made it to the bridge.

"Where's Mark?" Catherine asked.

"He's resting on the couch. Jamie ran a quick med-scan on him and he looks to be fine but we're taking him to the hospital just in case." Toros replied.

"Thank you." Catherine said and left to join him.

"And is that my daughter over there? Leena, come give daddy a hug!" He exclaimed happily. Leena gave him a hug.

"I missed you too dad!" Leena said. They then told her the story of what had happened since she had been captured.

"Yeah, and I was the one who finished him off!" Brad said proudly.

"We're here." Jamie said. The checkup was quick and just as the med-scan had revealed, it was just a flesh wound.

"Well Mark, you're one lucky sonuva gun. You survived my kicking your butt way back when and now a bullet." Brad chimed.

"Gotta admit, the bullet was a mosquito bite in comparison. Heh." Mark replied with a chuckle. They all laughed. The real bad guy was dead and they all came out fine. It was indeed a hell of a day.

"So who's up for some food? I'm starved!" Leena said loudly.

"I hear that, it's nearly 2 in the morning already." Brad replied.

"Ok guys, I'm taking orders." Jamie said as he took out a pad and pencil. He went and got everyone their rather large orders from the late night taco joint. Nobody wasn't hungry and exhausted. After an unusual but rather enjoyable meal, everyone went to sleep except for Leena who jumped into the shower. Bit opened the bathroom door and walked in. He joined her in the shower.

* * *

Leena turned around and put her hands on his hips and switched sides with him.

"I would hug you first but I'm sure I'd freeze, got to warm you up first!" Leena said. They washed up rather quick so that they could get to the real action. However, Leena had a serious question for him first.

"Bit, have you ever thought about having kids?" She asked with a completely serious look.

"I had long ago decided that I wanted at least two. I still want that." Bit replied.

"I fantasized what our life could've been like together while I was held captive. I thought you were gone and our life together was all I could think about. What I had lost." She said back to him.

"I hadn't thought too hard about it before but I decided that if I could get you back then I would have as many as you wanted."

"Leena, are you sure?"

Leena simply nodded and put on a smile.

Bit, now thoroughly wet and clean as well, briefly recalled the dream he had from long ago.

"You know it feels like it's been years since I had that dream about us in the shower. And now it's actually happening."

"Oh that…well I could just…" Leena said trailing off mischievously. She stepped up to put her hands flat to his chest and kissed him. She then lowered herself slowly to give his member her full attention.

"Leena…" Bit said as she pulled his skin back and started working on him. Only ten seconds later she stopped.

"Leena? What's wrong?"

"We'll finish in the bed!" She replied teasingly.

Leena got out and calmly dried herself. Bit jumped out, grabbed a towel, and was done quickly and thoroughly.

"How did you do that so fast?" Leena asked.

"Friction baby, gotta love it." He replied and jumped into bed. He waited anxiously as Leena took her sweet time. She came out soon with her skirt like bathroom robe on. She walked over to the bed and took it off slowly.

"You tease." Bit said, hard as a rock once more. Leena saw his pitched tent and couldn't contain herself any longer. She jumped over to her side, expecting a bounce but instead she was caught by none other than her lover.

"So you've come right into my arms my angel." He said. She was a bit surprised by his reflexes and blushed slightly at his perfectly delivered line.

"I want you in me now, Bit." Leena said suddenly bolder but still blushing.

"Oh, but shouldn't I get you wet first?" He asked, reaching down with his hand. She was quite moist down below much to his surprise. She let out a moan at his touch.

"Well my time taking and teasing worked both ways…" She said with the slightest trace of embarrassment.

"So why did you tease me in the first place?"

"I'll tell you later, right now I want you."

Bit complied and got into position.

"This is either of our first time, are you ready?" Bit asked to confirm. Leena gave a nod and Bit entered her slowly. He reached her barrier and paused just briefly to look into her eyes deeply. He continued forth. She felt only a pinch, and although she had no expectation until after he had taken her, she was suddenly relieved that that was all it was. However she was suddenly feeling the rest of him slide into her. It felt incredible to finally become one with her one true love. Bit continued pushing forth until he was completely inside her. She felt him reach her all the way to her base deep inside, a perfect fit. Bit could feel that she was quite thoroughly wet. Bit then kissed her and began his rhythm, sliding out halfway before delving right back in. As he increased the pace, she started breathing faster and felt his breath on her, everything about him only drove her even madder with lust. She slowed it down before stopping to flip them over.

"Allow me." She said and started her rise and fall with her hands placed on his thighs. Her breasts bounced up and down which attracted the attention of Bit's hands almost as an instant response. Leena arched her back and she started her rapid ascend towards climax. Bit in response put his hands on her bottom and started controlling the rhythm from the below. The increased power of his thrusting pushed Leena over and she climaxed. Bit continued power thrusting until he too reached his peak. She felt his seed spurt up into her. She rested herself on his chest.

"I can't believe how incredible you are." Bit said.

After a minute's rest, Leena spoke.

"So, want to know why I teased you back in the shower?" Leena asked him with a naughty smile once more. With his curiosity suddenly rekindled again, he asked.

"Why?"

"Well we both want kids and we haven't had any sort of sexual interaction in a long while. So the highest chance of me getting pregnant was with your first shot." She explained.

"Haha, I can't believe you thought of that so quickly, and while sucking on me." Bit replied in a laugh.

"I still want more of you though, Bit." She said getting off him and lying on the other side of the bed.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Bit said with renewed enthusiasm. He followed over on top of her and entered her again. Perhaps it was the reentry or re-excitement but it felt to her that he was harder than before. It wasn't five more seconds before she climaxed for the second time.

"Leena, wow am I that good?" Bit said surprised and with a chuckle too.

"That's exactly right, and don't stop!" Leena replied giving a push of her legs on his backside. Leena's serious and anxious reaction enticed him even more, and his new pace hastened even quicker. His thrusts were fast and powerful. Leena was moaning loudly and called his name.

"Bit! Bit I'm going to…!" She yelled as she came a third time. Bit came simultaneously for the second time, filling her up again.

"Bit, you're so amazing, tell me you can keep going." She asked anxiously. His member didn't wane even for an instant as his response came.

"I've got more than I can handle."

"Then…fill me up more, Bit!" She cried as he restarted his thrusting. The two were eventually spent. They drifted off to sleep, forever reunited at last.

* * *

The next morning was like any other day with the Blitz team, with the exception of their two new guests.

"So Bit, Leena, when's the new wedding date?" Brad asked.

"How's about tonight?" Bit suggested.

"What?" Toros exclaimed.

"Yeah, we already have the clothes and stuff, all we really need is a good place. Leena had an idea." Bit said.

"A simple outdoor wedding is all I really want; things don't have to be extravagant to be meaningful." Leena stated with definitiveness.

"You've made your daddy proud, Leena." Toros replied.

"And his wallet." Brad finished. Everyone laughed. Noon rolled around and everyone departed for the wedding. Even on short notice, Leon and Leena's mother were able to make the time. Naomi was there too who Brad had an eye on the whole time. Everything was set and the bride's music played. Leena walked out with her father, and although it was a small gathering, she was happy to see all the faces she recognized. Even Brad had to take his eyes off Naomi to get an eyeful of the bride. Bit's face was a delight at the sight of her.

Bit whispered to the minister "Hey do you think you could keep this short? We're not exactly the religious types anyways."

"That's fine, I'm not either!" The minister replied with a wink.

"Awesome." Bit then put his attention back on Leena who had just arrived in front of him.

"If you have made your own vows, please, we'll start with you Bit." The minster started as the music stopped.

"Leena, I've wanted you for a long time but this day has finally come. We've come across many hardships but if that was the easy stuff, I'm prepared to go through hell and back for you, forever and always."

"Bit Cloud, I know you love me because you came to my rescue many times and I don't doubt for a second that you wouldn't do it again. I'm happy that you're going to be the father of my children and the best thing that's happened to me."

They then exchanged rings.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cloud, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may-oh!" Bit had already taken Leena into his arms and bent her over for a real kiss. The clapping and cheering commenced. They walked over to Liger Zero who was brandishing a banner in the back reading "Just Married!"

"So where are we going Bit?"

"You'll see."

When they finally arrived they got out of the cockpit.

"Bit, this is…beautiful." Leena said with glee. It was the beach.

"Hey, isn't this where we went on our mini-vacation right before we fought Vega and his Berserk Fury?"

"It is, I remember that cute bathing suit you had on, that's why I chose this spot. And we can't forget the champagne!" Bit popped the cork and poured a couple glasses. The two enjoyed a couple hours just being together. Around seven o' clock they headed out for the reception.

"Ah, there's the couple of the hour!" Jamie announced as they entered the lobby of the hotel. They were greeted with applause as they entered the reception hall. The evening rolled on and the two mingled.

"You know I never had a chance to thank you for saving my ass that time Leon." Bit said to his new brother in law.

"Haha, yeah I had some things to take care of and that day was just all hell. Anyways I'm glad we were able to do this properly. Welcome to the family bro." Leon said.

Jack Cisco then came over.

"Congratulations Bit Cloud, if what I'm hearing is correct, you've turned into one hell of a man and pilot."

"Thanks Jack, you still kicking it with Chris and Kelly as the Lightning team?"

"To say the least, they're my wives."

"What?"

"Oh yeah, they actually proposed it to me! But we're a lot alike, Bit; I found something good and I'm hanging on to it forever."

Brad joined them. "Pimp Cisco! How's it hangin'?"

"Pretty good actually, Kelly's expecting our first, Chris is expecting our second about a month after."

"Christ man, you've got some endurance…well changing subjects, where's the honeymoon at Bit?"

"An island resort off the coast of New Italy. The sight is supposed to be like none other in the galaxy." Bit replied. The food was served shortly and then came the clattering of glasses. The couple was no stranger and gave one up for the crowd. The dancing started shortly thereafter. Leena's parents joined in the dancing after the newly married couple, followed by Brad and Naomi and Mark and Catherine. Around 2 am the guests started leaving. Soon it was just the Blitz team, family and close friends.

"I wish you two the best." Mark said leaving with Catherine.

"You guys as well, and thanks for everything!" Bit waved them off.

"Where to now?" Brad stepped over putting his arm around Bit.

"We'll be staying here the night and our flight leaves tomorrow. It's all thanks to Jamie, he's a good planner on and off the battlefield." Bit replied.

"Hey, when you guys come back and if you're not completely out of it, let's get ourselves into another tournament." Brad suggested.

"You betcha."

Soon it was just Bit and Leena heading for the elevator to the penthouse suite.

"Sucks, I won't be able to drink for another nine months, what should we have Bit?"

"Hey they have a Jacuzzi here...how about some fruit sherbet to go with that?" Bit suggested. They quickly got naked and into the tub with their cold desserts. They looked out on the open sky outside; it was a pretty good view.

"Hey we should get some rest soon if we want to catch our flight, it's 4:30 already!" Leena exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's pretty late, but that's why I called Jamie and he changed our flight to 1 pm."

"That's good news." Leena said, huddling up with Bit. After the relaxing bath they still had enough energy to expend on each other a few times. Eventually though, they did get some sleep. At the airport, they barely managed to catch their flight.

"I feel like we're just a couple of teenagers. Staying up late having sex and considering 1 pm as early." Leena said as they finally got past their boarding gate.

"You know, we kinda still are. It's only been a couple years since we met, we were sixteen back then." Bit realized. They took their seats and the long flight began. They arrived roughly six hours later and it was only about 4 pm in New Italy. They would be taking a cruise ship over to the island resort. Time seemed to pass quickly on the flight and soon they were already at the ship.

"This ship is incredible, I can't believe dad actually paid for all this." Leena said delighted as they made their way around the ship. The cruise was a delight as they enjoyed the recreational facilities. Bit tried his luck with the mini-surfing machine and actually did well on his third try. Leena was a natural and got it on her first.

"I'm jealous." He said with a smile. It was twilight when they reached the island. They checked into their hotel and made it to their room. It wasn't a penthouse but it was still overly luxurious, similar to their room back on the continent.

"Wow, if this is their regular room, I'd get spoiled silly at the penthouse. Heck I'll get spoiled silly here!" Leena said with enthusiasm.

"No kidding, hey take a look at this view!" Bit said, calling her over to the balcony.

"Wow, they have a bunch of little shops here; I heard there's even a Japantown like in San Francisco." Leena said.

"If you're not too tired, we could go tonight, of course we have a whole week here." Bit replied.

"How about we go out for dinner tonight and tomorrow we'll start the exploring."

It was a time of relaxation, Bit and Leena enjoyed the full week of their honeymoon. Afterwards, they rejoined the rest of the Blitz team.

"Well I bet you guys had fun. What are your plans now?" Brad inquired.

"Well we talked about it; I'm going to be making a living the best way I can, through Zoid battles!" Bit replied.

"I think I'm going to retire, it's fun and all but it's not exactly for pregnant ladies like myself." Leena added. Brad looked at her wide eyed.

"When did that happen?"

"Its only been a little over a week actually."

"No kidding, detection technology has really improved since the stone age huh." Brad responded.

"Do you know what I'm looking forward to the most?" Leena asked with an unexpectedly devious face.

"Uh…being a mother?" Brad answered unsure.

"Yes that too but I'm talking about all that food and craving I'll be getting!"

"Won't that make you fat?"

"Not with this metabolism!"

"Yeah, actually I can imagine you staying thin with your level of energy."

then walked into the living room.

"Hey honey I'm glad you're back and I look forward to being called grandpa one day soon!"

"Well that's nice timing." Brad said turning to him.

"What do you mean?...OH, congratulations honey! I guess my new son-in-law works pretty fast huh? Hahaha!"

"Yeah, I guess so." Bit said putting his arm around Leena's shoulder. They all shared a laugh, Bit and Leena a little more embarrassed than the others.

* * *

One year later…

"…And here are the challengers, the Blitz team!"

The Blitz team composed of the Liger Zero Schneider, a Whitz Wolf, and the Raynos approached the field. It was the semi-finals of the conference and the Blitz team was the favorite having won the previous eight rounds of the series.

"Yeah, go kick their butt honey!" yelled a three month pregnant Leena.

"I still can't believe you're pregnant again. Are you doing it on purpose?" Brad said standing next to Leena from the front row in the crowded stadium.

"Nope, we just do it multiple times daily, I guess it just happens when you do that!" Leena replied candidly.

"Won't you end up with like 40 kids? What about your body, that'll wreck your nether regions if you're so careless." Jamie said from her other side.

"C-sections my friends, C-sections. And no, we'll probably only have like seven or eight max."

"You're a strong, brave person Leena. I'm almost jealous but I think Naomi would kill me if I even suggested a number like that." Brad responded.

"Jamie, I thought you were out there, who's piloting the Raynos?" Brad asked.

"Oh, Catherine wanted to try it out, and she's pretty slick with the way she handled her Wolf so I figured why not."

"Wait, you mean this is the first time she's riding that thing?"

"Yeah, I guess experimentation this late into the game is pretty risky, but that's pretty much the Blitz team's middle name."

"You're right about that. Shoot, I wish I was out there." Brad said almost a little sad.

"Don't be so glum, we've got to have rotations in these things and you had your turn at the New Italian conference." Jamie replied.

"Who knows, after this one is born, maybe I'll go for a rotation myself!" Leena exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Speaking of which, where's the older brother?" Jamie inquired.

"Dad's looking after him, he enjoys spending time with little Bit."

Just then the match ended, the Schneider fell the last foe and the Blitz team's name was called as the winners by the white judge on the overlooking podium. The crowd roared with cheers. The Liger walked over to Brad, Jamie, and Leena's location. The cockpit opened up and Bit jumped out to stand beside Leena.

"This is the rest of my team, and this…" Bit then brought Leena's lips to meet his.

"…is the love of my life!" Leena then took the mic.

"Damn right I am, and in next year's championship look out, because Leena Cloud will be coming back to kick some butt!" She then set the mic aside, wrapped her arms around Bit's neck and gave a passionate kiss. Bit was momentarily surprised but his arms hugged her even so and everything was perfect, because this was his Leena. The crowd cheered even louder.

* * *

And that folks is the end of my almost 5 year old story in the making. It was in fact my first proper fanfic and I think I've improved a lot over the years.

Thanks everyone for the support and enthusiasm, I love this pairing now more than I did at the start!

-SSJ


End file.
